Au dela du masque 2: Le journal d'hamillton
by Darkuslugia
Summary: La suite de ma fiction au dela du masque.
1. Prologue

Le journal des Hamiltons.

Prologue

Je appelle Benoît Hamilton. J'ai changé mon nom depuis plus de quatre ans, à présent, et je suis fait adopter par ma tante Ségolène mais je me cache du monde depuis plus de trois ans et demi. Maintenant j'ai vingt-et-un ans. Ma famille est inquiète pour moi puisque je ne parle plus beaucoup. Je ne leur ai jamais dit ce qui m'est arrivé en 1870 et, de tout manière, personne ne me croirait si je leur disais que j'ai rencontré mon arrière arrière grand père, le mystérieux Erik, le maître incontesté de l'opéra populaire de Paris. Le mystérieux F. ou plus couramment apellé le fantôme de l'opéra. Je suis son descendant et maintenant que je connais la vérité je suis fier de l'être. Cette aventure m'a fait changer d'avis sur l'humanité toute entière. J'aimerais tellement que ma chère Jasmine soit à mes côtés, elle seule peut me comprendre. Elle sera éternellement chère à mon cœur jamais je ne l'oublierai. Cela fait quatre ans jour pour jour que l'on m'a retrouvé, en 2005. Mes passe-temps, pour ma famille, sont un mystère, mais la plupart d'entre eux voient que je compose et que je joue de l'orgue. Ma famille se demande où est-ce que j'ai appris a en jouer de cette façon. À chaque fois je leur réponds mystérieusement que c'est un très grand professeur et qu'il est inutile de mener une enquête. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas répondre qu'il s'agissait du fameux Fantôme de l'opéra ! Quelle idée stupide! Me dirait ma famille.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La mystérieuse Bibliothèque

Benoît avait fini avec l'aide de sa famille a racheté l'opéra populaire du présent et il était devenu le plus jeune maître d'orchestre que l'histoire ait connu. Une fois les rénovations terminées, les spectacles affluèrent aussitôt. Benoît aimait bien ce travail, et il rencontrait beaucoup de monde. Le directeur astique, qu'il n'aimait guère, semblais s'intéresser beaucoup à lui. Il lui avait posé beaucoup trop de questions sur l'œuvre dont il organisait une représentation une fois par an et portant le nom de Don Juan Triomphant. Mais lorsqu'un des directeurs, peu scrupuleux, essaya de s'emparer de l'original de la pièce, on retrouva, trois jours plus tard, son corps pendu sur l'une des gargouilles de l'opéra Garnier. Benoît, pendant ce temps, avait disparu de la scène et ses appartements étaient totalement vides.

Il était approché également par de nombreuses filles, mais jamais elles ne purent le séduire avec leur charme puisque celle qu'il aimait vivait dans un passé sans retour.

Benoît avait décidé qu'il attirait trop l'attention et retourna chez sa tante, le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver la paix, et songea a sa petite Jasmine.

Benoît était dans son grenier et, du coup, il se demanda qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière le miroir. Ayant eu peur par le passé, il n'avait jamais osé l'ouvrir pour le savoir mais il avait découvert par accident que cela sonnait plus creux vers cet endroit.

Benoît approcha du miroir, tranquillement, sans parler et, bizarrement, à son approche, un son de violon se fit entendre. La musique était douce et agréable.

Benoît : je connais cette musique; c'est la chanson de ma mère, elle me chantait cet air pour m'endormir quand j'étais enfant.

Benoît mit ses mains sur les côtés du miroir et les fit glisser tout le long pour y découvrir une porte ancienne. Benoît vit qu'elle n'avait aucune serrure et il l'ouvrit.

Il suivit le son du violon dans un long corridor pour atteindre un salle remplie d'étagères, elles mêmes couvertes de livres.

Benoît : mais c'est une bibliothèque ma parole! (large sourire en coin) un monde de musique et écriture… Mais pourquoi cacher cet endroit si beau?

Benoît tourna sur lui-même pour admirer ce lieu a.

Il sentit une présence assise sur un vieille chaise, à côté d'une cheminée éteinte depuis plus d'un siècle. Une femme. Elle jouait du violon.

Benoît était stupéfait : Maman?

La mystérieuse apparition arrêta de jouer et le regarda en souriant. D'un coup, Benoît reconnut la personne qui n'était autre que Nastu Hamilton, la femme d'Erik.

Benoît : Nastu…

Nastu alla vers lui : Mon cher, il faut que vous regardiez ceci et que vous retourniez dans le passé. Nous avons besoin de vous à nouveau.

Benoît : Mais ne je ne peux pas, je suis incapable d'y retournéer!

Nastu : il faut y retourner, Benoît ! Jasmine Giry est en danger ! Il aurait fallu l'emmener avec vous, ici, dans le futur.

Benoît réagit: Ma Jasmine? En danger? Racontez-moi tout!

Nastu : Pour réveiller votre pouvoir il faut nommer l'année qui est écrite dans ce livre.

Le fantôme fit apparaître un livre d'une des étagères et l'emmena, par la pensée, à Benoît.

Le fantôme commença à disparaître mais Benoît voulait lui poser encore des questions.

Nastu : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le changement temporel, ce journal sera la clé et ne sera jamais changé.

Benoît : Mais si je ramenais Meg ici, à mon époque, le journal changerait, non?

Nastu : Oui, mais il n'aura aucun effet sur notre famille. Adieu, descendant d'Erik.

Nastu laissa glisser une larme et disparut à jamais.

Benoît : adieux grand-mère Nastu.

Benoît, pour la première fois depuis un an, se mit à chanter.

_Le sang qui coule en moi, ce sang qui brûle, ce sang de génie et de tueur. Je sais que je dois revivre cette âme en moi. A cause de moi elle est en danger un danger que j'ignore, elle vivra avec moi à n'importe quel prix. Ô toi ma chère Jasmine, tu feras ce voyage, je sais que ce sera difficile mais j'ai la foi._

Benoît arriva dans sa chambre, là où se trouvait enfermé le coffre contenant le masque temporel. Mais avant de l'ouvrir il lut le journal de Nastu Hamilton pour savoir dans quelle aventure il s'embarquait cette fois. Et surtout, à quelle année il arriverait.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 le retour dans le passé

1871-10-09

Jasmine giry était dans un bateau pour Paris. Elle se trouvait sur le pont avant et lisait pour la millième fois le journal de son amour de jeunesse. Elle avait maintenant 23 ans et se demandait ce qu'il était advenu du mystérieux Benoît. Mais aussi elle avait hâte de retrouver sa mère qui était maintenant la co-directrice de l'opéra. Elle lui avait appris que le nouveau directeur était un homme du nom de Viktor Hamilton, venu de Londres avec sa fille Nastu.

Jasmine: J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit à mes côtés. J'aurais dû le suivre ! Je regrette tellement son départ.

Elle allait regagner sa cabine quand un groupe de marins malotrus la vit. Ils désiraient passer un peu de bon et en bonne compagnie. Ils la suivaient discrètement, sans rien faire pour autant, car il était risqué d'agir sur le bateau. Mais une fois à terre il aurait quartier libre.

Jasmine se doutais de rien mais elle se sentait observé alors elle rentre dans sa cabine et verrouille sa porte.

Un des marins : Une fois à Paris elle sera à nous…

(Dans sa cabine)

Jasmine se mit à genoux et fit une prière pour son Benoît. Elle se coucha tout de suite après, dans un doux sommeil, sachant que demain elle reverrait l'opéra populaire.

(Présent)

Benoît était décidé. Il avait le masque à la main et sa bague brillait fortement.

Benoît : Par le pouvoir du masque et du livre temporel de Nastu, je te somme de m'envoyer en 1871 pour accomplir ma mission.

Benoît mit le masque et un vortex s'ouvrit devant lui. Il le traversa sans aucune peur, le visage caché de son masque temporel.

Benoît : Jasmine, je reviens à présent et je te ramènerai avec moi cette fois-ci! J'en fais la promesse.

Une fois que Benoît eut passé par le vortex il disparut à nouveau pour une nouvelle aventure.

(Le lendemain matin en 1871)

Le bateau rentra au quai et tout le monde put débarquer. Jasmine sentit à nouveau les odeurs des rues de Paris. Mais des choses avaient changé avec les voitures et d'autres choses, mais ses souvenirs, surtout ceux concernant Benoît, lui restaient, permanents. Elle se dirigeait vers la rue quand elle vit qu'un groupe de personnes qui semblaient être des marins la suivaient. Elle se cacha mais le groupe la rattrapa quand même.

Marin : Allons, mademoiselle. Il est dangereux de se promener au port sans escorte

Jasmine : laissez-moi! Je ne suis pas un objet !

Un des marins prit le journal qu'elle tenait précieusement et le mit hors de sa portée.

Jasmine eut peur pour le journal de son amoureux.

Jasmine : Je vous conseille de lâcher ça tout de suite!

Marin qui tenait le journal : Il vaudrait que tu nous payes en nature pour ça.

Tout à coup, une boucle entoura le cou du marin et une ombre l'étrangla en reprenant le journal

Jasmine : Benoît!!!

Benoît : Vous feriez mieux de ne pas baisser votre garde devant le fantôme de Paris…

Les autres marins reculèrent. Ils connaissaient la réputation du mystérieux Erik.

Benoît : Laissez-la, elle est avec moi, et je suis son fiancé bande de mécréants sans âme.

D'une force surhumaine, Benoît souleva le marin qu'il étouffait et le lâcha sur les autres qui s'enfuirent en courant et hurlant que le fantôme de l'opéra était de retour.

Jasmine se précipita dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Benoît : Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal, au moins?

Jasmine : Non, rien, grâce à ton intervention. Merci. Tu es revenu, mais pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas.

Benoît : J'ai seulement fait mon choix, et il s'agit de cette époque. Et Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans le futur! Ou du moins pas immédiatement, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Une autre misions c'est ça?

Benoît : En quelque sorte (lui sourit et l'embrasse) et je peux même te le dire : c'est te ramener avec moi en 2008 mais j'ai l'intention de rester un moment.

Jasmine: Tu veux essayer de revoir F ?

Benoît : Oui, aussi, j'aurais aimé le revoir mais il y a une seul raison pour laquelle je suis revenu : c'est pour toi.

Jasmine lui sourit, vraiment heureuse, et les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent.

Benoît et Jasmine se mirent à marcher vers le Haut Paris mais à cette heure ils préféraient attendre pour ne pas être entourés de gens. Meg savait qu'il avait horreur de ça. Curieusement, en ce jour, peu monde se déplaçait dans les rues.

Benoît : Ma flamme revit quand tu es avec moi ! Tu n'as pas du tout changé ! Tu es toujours la belle Jasmine Giry qui m'a fait craquer quand j'avais dix-huit ans.

Jasmine : Oui, je suis toujours la même, à part l'âge! (Les deux rigolèrent doucement)

Benoît vit que les voitures avaient fait leur apparition. Il en avait horreur.

Jasmine vit le regard de son amoureux se figer et comprit que Benoît semblait détester ces machines.

Jasmine: Je regrette les carrosses et leurs chevaux.

Benoît : Oui, moi aussi, leur simplicité me manque. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas faire cette mission, c'est pire encore dans le futur puisque les bagnoles utilisent un carburant encore plus destructeur que celui-là.

Jasmine : Ça doit être terrible.

Benoît : Tu ne peux pas imaginer...

L'opéra populaire, qui était encore en construction, leur fit soudaine face. Ils purent voir que leur entrée secrète avait été laissée intacte par l'incendie, mais une foule très dense entourait le bâtiment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Le retour à l'opéra**

Jasmine rentrait en lieu sûr, toute joyeuse et en sécurité puisque son ange était de retour. Elle avait hâte de raconter son voyage à sa mère. Alors qu'elle montait le grand escalier, elle entendait doucement la voix de Benoît, dans l'ombre, chantant « Angel of music ».

Jasmine n'avait pas pu lui dire, avant leur séparation temporaire, que l'on n'avait plus de nouvelles de son grand père depuis 1 an déjà. Mais curieusement il ne semblait pas trop être ennuiera par ce détail comme si il savait qui il allait refaire surface un jour au l'autre.

Madame Giry discutait avec un homme de fière allure et qui avait une fille d'environ seize ans. Jasmine vit qu'il s'agissait du nouveau directeur de l'opéra.

Madame Giry vit sa fille arriver : Monsieur Hamilton, je vous présente ma fille Jasmine Giry

Viktor avança vers la jeune fille : Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un grand don pour la danse.

Jasmine : Je vois que mère n'a pas arrêté de parler de moi. (Regarde la jeune Nastu) Tu dois être Nastu, je présume.

Nastu : Oui mais contrairement à vous je préfère jouer du violon ou le chant même si je ne suis pas encore très douée.

Madame Giry semblait surprise par les paroles de Nastu et avait peur de réveiller de vieux fantômes à cause de ces paroles.

Jasmine : J'espère que tu vas te plaire même s'il y a encore de la construction à faire.

Viktor : J'espère, Nastu, que tu n'iras pas fouiner dans les zones en construction !

Nastu, peu légèrement hypocrite : Non père, c'est promis. Au fait, Madame Giry, vous avez travaillé ici avant le fameux incendie ?

Madame Giry : Oui, mais je préfère ne pas réveiller de vieux souvenirs.

Jasmine : Ou de vieux fantômes, chère mère.

Madame Giry lança un regard sévère à sa fille et Jasmine baissa la tête, désolée.

Jasmine : Désolée mère. Je vais aller me changer.

Elle prit congé du groupe et alla dans son ancienne chambre.

Dans l'ombre, Benoît avait surveillé toute la scène.

Benoît, en pensées : Alors c'est elle ma grand-mère. Nastu Hamilton…

Benoît décida d'aller faire un tour dans l'antre de son grand père Erik, voir s'il pourrait le retrouver.

Benoît alla discrètement dans l'ancien passage, remplis de fleurs mortes qui dataient du temps où Christine Daaé vivait ici.

Benoît : Je devrais nettoyer tout ça.

En quelques minutes, et sans aucun bruit, Benoît enleva les vieilles fleurs et les jeta dans le foyer éteint. Il prit des allumettes et fit un feu pour brûler les vieux bouquets. En s'approchant du miroir, il crut voir, de l'autre côté, son grand-père, mais remarqua bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait que de son reflet.

Benoît riant doucement : Je lui ressemble de plus en plus, on dirait…

Benoît ouvrit le passage et y entra sans faire de bruit. Il descendit dans les profondeurs du souterrain.

Benoît : _Une pièce de collection unique ne saurait pas faire la guerre_

_Sauras-tu encore jouer lorsque nous serons tous sous terre?_

Benoît atteignit l'ancienne cave du fantôme où tout n'était que ruine et tristesse.

Voix : _**Jeune traître, tu reviens sur tes pas! Que fais-tu en cet endroit? Retourne donc vers la lumière, victime de l'amour menteur et voleur! Tu ma brisé ma confiance.**_

Benoît le reconnut malgré qu'il fût caché, et comprit bien sa colère.

Benoît :_ Je vous demande votre humble pardon, je devais accomplir ma mission! Je suis si faible, veuillez vous montrer par pitié._

Un air frais entoura Benoît et il vit l'ombre, cachée pendant un an de ça dans un passage secret que le jeune homme n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Et pour cause, il se trouvait derrière un miroir maintenant brisé.

Erik : Mon âme brise tout, comme mon cœur! Tu ne devrais plus exister mais je te sens maintenant plus mûr et plus sincère aussi.

Benoît : Je suis désolé Fantôme. Voici la preuve que je suis sincère (sort de sa poche une partition)

Fantôme : Mais c'est la partition de Don Juan ! Je la croyais détruite !

Benoît : Non, je l'ai prise avec moi pour l'amener en lieu sûr.

Le Fantôme, souriant : Tu as bien fait. Je vois, tu as voulu me la ramener mais tu aurais dû la garder avec toi, je te l'offre.

Benoît : Vraiment Erik ? Merci !

Fantôme : À une condition… que tu m'expliques maintenant d'où tu viens.

Benoît se rappelle que grâce au journal il n'avait plus rien à craindre pour sa vie.

Benoît : Je viens du futur et je suis votre descendant.

Le Fantôme sursauta mais ne fut pas surpris très longtemps : Je comprends, et je vois en toi que tu dis la vérité. Ma curiosité me piquait, et voilà que mon propre petit-fils me révèle le fin mot de l'histoire. Je me demande quelle femme me voudrait qui résisterait à la boîte de Pandore…

Benoît lui sourit : Vous trouverez, j'y suis bien arrivé, moi, pas vrai ?

Fantôme : C'est un coup de chance que ta Meg ne soit pas en couple, bien heureux aurait été l'élu.

Benoît, rigolant : Oui, mais je suis certain que votre tour viendra et je vous garantis que c'est pour bientôt !

Le Fantôme, changeant de sujet : J'espère que le nouveau directeur prendra mes notes au sérieux cette fois.

Benoît : Pour ça, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils ont tout compris là haut !

Ne trouvant aucun autre sujet de conversation, Benoît regagna l'air libre. Absent depuis si longtemps, il visita chaque recoin du bâtiment. Les trappes, les portes dérobées, les dessous de la scène, le toit… Tout y passa, rien ne fut oublié. Tant et si bien qu'il termina son exploration au soir, alors que le soleil couchant réchauffait Paris d'une douce lumière d'or.

Il s'accouda à l'épaisse rambarde de pierre et observa la ville. Il soupira d'aise.

Benoît : J'avoue que ça m'avait manqué…

Jasmine : J'étais sûre de te trouver là.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il lui sourit avec toute l'affection du monde et vint l'embrasser. Ils profitèrent ensemble des dernières lumières du jour, puis la danseuse rejoignit sa loge, accompagnée discrètement de son homme.

Il la laissa à regret. Ne se sentant pas fatigué, il décida d'espionner la fille du directeur. Il voulait connaître sa grand-mère, après tout. C'est donc dissimulé par la nuit que Fantôme junior gagna les appartements de la jeune femme. Au travers _du_ miroir, il la vit, assise sur son lit, à lire un roman à l'eau de rose et l'air apparemment exaspéré par les péripéties amoureuses des personnages.

Benoît, en pensée : Point numéro un : visiblement, elle n'aime pas les soaps opera…

Il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Il était rare, à cette époque, de ne pas voir une femme cherchant toute sa vie durant le grand amour, le prince charmant, et tous leurs copains. Elle finit par jeter l'ouvrage d'un geste nonchalant sur sa table de nuit. Ne semblant pas trouver le sommeil elle non plus, elle se redressa, se leva, et fit quelques pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se plaça devant le miroir. Elle le trouvait étrange, son reflet lui paraissait… étouffé, voilé. Moins net que sur un vrai miroir. Benoît, prenant peur du soudain intérêt qu'elle portait à la glace, s'enfuit discrètement le long du couloir, gardant tout de même un œil sur la jeune femme.

Nastu, quant à elle, colla son front au miroir, empêcha les lumières de passer grâce à ses mains, et put voir au travers. Cette vision la souffla. Un long couloir, obscur, ténébreux, et, surtout, tout au fond, une silhouette qui rappelait une personne en fuite. Elle fit un petit bond en arrière dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Des frissons la parcouraient alors que sa paranoïa se réveillait.

Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à scruter le passage, puis une autre à chercher un moyen de l'ouvrir, sans succès. De rage, n'ayant rien trouvé, elle donna un violent coup de talon sur l'objet de ses soucis. Il pivota légèrement, puis s'immobilisa. Nastu s'en approcha timidement, le poussa du bout des doigts, et ne retint pas une petite exclamation triomphale en voyant l'entrée se dévoiler complètement.

Benoît ignorait que Nastu était parvenue à entrer derrière lui par le miroir. Ayant senti une présence derrière lui, il se cacha dans un passage secret que seuls Erik et lui connaissaient. Il put enfin voir sans se faire remarquer la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers la chambre des tortures. Mais un mystérieux mur d'ombres que même benoit ne connaissait pas l'empêcha d'emprunter ce couloir, alors la jeune fille prit le chemin du lac.

Benoît, en pensées : Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'ils devaient se rencontrer…

Nastu avait bien peur à présent. Elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit et avait peur du noir. Le plafond semblait se rapprocher du sol, lui créant une sorte de prison. Nastu souffrait de claustrophobie depuis sa toute jeune enfance. Sa frayeur ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle déboucha sur un immense lac. Elle se mit a regardé tout autour d'elle et s'avançais vers le lac et il vie qui avais une barque mais quel était vide. Benoit pendant ce temps décide de retourner à son ancien poste d'observation. Il était ravie être revenu dans le passé, ici au moins personne risque de essayer de volé le Don Juan triomphant, vu que à cette époque 2 personne était au courant qui existais toujours et le reste du monde pensais qui avais brulé dans l'incendie de opéra. Il sortait vers un autre couloir pour ne pas revenir à la chambre au miroir et tombais dans le couloir ou des années plus tôt madame Giry avais rencontré histoire de Erik à Raoul de Chagny, et justement il tombait devant Madame Giry.

Giry : Alors, tu es à nouveau de retour jeune fantôme du futur.

Benoit : Ravie de vous revoir Madame.

Giry : Espère que cette fois ci tu ne causeras pas d'ennuie ou réveillé des souvenir que on tente oublier.

Benoit : Non, je suis revenu pour votre fille et cette époque qui a beaucoup changé.

Giry : oui… ce n'est pas faux, mais tu sais on utilise encore les chevaux pour les opéra, et ton poste n'a jamais eux d'autre prétendant, c'est un peu embêtant, vu que pour changé les décors, il a eux que joseph bouquet et vous pour vous en chargé.

Benoit : Ai-je encore le droit de regarder les entrainements d'une certaine danseuse de ma connaissance.

La vielle femme lui sourie de bon cœur.

Giry : Demandé à Jasmine, c'est elle qui dirige les danseuses a présent, je suis un peu trop vielle a présent.

Benoit : Pour moi, vous ne le serez jamais madame Giry.

Benoit souriais a sa vielle complice sachant très bien que était les dernières années quel vivrais pour opéra Grenier, était écrie dans ce journal. Avant de disparaitre, madame Giry s'écriais.

Giry : Aurez-vous vu, la petite Hamilton, on ne la trouve nulle part.

Benoit : Elle est en sureté, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais la question est plutôt avec qui elle sera plus tard ?

Benoit disparaître par une des cordes qui menais à l'étage, l'escalade des échafauds en corde a toujours était une manière digne de disparaitre en discrétion dans l'obscurité.


	5. Chapter 4

N/A= note de l'auteur

N/A : les personnage qui ne sont pas dans l'œuvre œuvre original sont tous a moi a présent. Le système de pensé sera avec des **

**Chapitre 4 : Étrange rencontre et prétendant**

Nastu tremblait à l'idée de s'approcher de la barque sans accompagnement. Enfant, alors qu'elle vivait encore en Suisse, elle était tombée à l'eau et avait failli mourir noyée. Tout à coup, une main attrapa son épaule.

Erik l'avait repérée. Juste à temps apparemment. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de traverser.

Erik : Ce n'est pas prudent de venir par ici jeune fille.

Nastu : Euh oui désolée j'ai vu une ombre dans un miroir et j'ai voulu la suivre mais elle a disparu. *Arrgggh! C'est lui l'ombre!!!*

Erik : *Une ombre?* Tu devrais rentrer à présent, ton père doit s'inquiéter, on te cherche partout à la surface.

Le trop plein d'émotions se fit ressentir. La tête de Nastu commença à tourner dangereusement, digérant encore l'existence d'un homme _sous_ l'Opéra, tentant de comprendre pourquoi le passage du miroir menait à SA chambre et pas à une autre, et puis tout simplement parce que le trajet jusqu'à la Demeure du Lac c'est vachement long.

Elle s'effondra dans les bras du Fantôme qui se figea, complètement désemparé par la très faible distance qui les séparait encore, autrement dit : leurs vêtements. Ne sachant trop que faire, il l'amena jusqu'à l'île, pensant qu'elle pourrait y dormie tranquillement.

_Le lendemain matin_

Nastu se réveilla dans un lit en forme de cygne sans le souvenir de s'être couchée. Peut-être avait-elle eu un moment de faiblesse dû à la fatigue. Par reflexe, elle vérifia que ses vêtements de la veille se trouvaient toujours là. C'était le cas. Des vêtements de rechange l'attendaient au pied du lit. Un lourd son d'orgue suivit du grattement d'une plume contre le papier la fit se hâta d'enfiler les habits propres et d'aller voir celui qui l'avait reccueillie pour la nuit. Elle en déduisit, au nombre impressionnant de partitions griffonées qui traînaient partout (que son hôte ne pouvait être qu'un compositeur

Nastu : Vous être musicien ?

Erik se retourna brusquement vers elle.

Erik : Oui… mais à présent toutes mes œuvres restent inachevées… Je suis incapable de les terminer.

Nastu : Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez vous...

Erik : Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir de froid dans un de _mes_ couloirs.

Nastu : *SES couloirs? Mais l'Opéra appartient à mon père* Ah! Euh… Justement, que s'est-il exactement passé?

Erik : Vous avez perdu connaissance.

Nastu : Eeeeeet?

Erik : Quoi « Et ? » ?

Nastu : Et bien après… Je sais bien que j'ai perdu connaissance. Mais je suis où là ?!

Le Fantôme fut surpris de l'apparente facilité avec laquelle cette jeune fille lui adressait la parole. Beaucoup d'autres seraient retombées dans le coma en apprenant avoir passé la nuit dans le lit d'un homme inconnu, mais elle ne semblait pas en faire un fromage, se contentant de s'informer comme si ce genre de rencontre se faisait tous les jours.

Erik : Vous êtes chez moi, dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra Garnier. Je vous ai portée jusqu'ici.

Puis, pensant qu'il était était bon de le préciser…

Erik : Je n'ai rien fait d'autre.

Nastu : Okay m'sieur Erik.

Erik : Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

Nastu : Il est écrit sur toutes les partitions, et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous avez une écriture de cochon…

Erik sentit une petite veine battre à sa tempe, en même temps qu'un soulagement étrange. Le coupant à ses réflexions, Nastu engagea à nouveau la conversation.

Nastu : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres compositeurs. En général ils produisent peu, et lentement… par contre ils finissent leurs pièces…

Pressentant le retour de la petite veine, Erik décida de se concentrer sur leur conversation.

Erik : Et vous en connaissez beaucoup, des compositeurs?

Erik : Bin il y a Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, mais lui je le connais surtout par l'intermédiaire d'un de mes amis.

Erik : Ils ne valent pas grand-chose face à moi Mais c'est vrai que l'on peut les traiter de génies...

Nastu : Je… Je joue du violon. Mais mon ancien professeur habite en Suisse, il n'a pas pu nous suivre jusqu'ici…

Nastu : Quel type de violon utilisez-vous, mademoiselle ?

Un air fier et légèrement arrogant apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Nastu : Un authentique Stradivarius, un des seuls qui existe !

Erik : Impressionnant. Je désirerais le voir pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vulgaire contrefaçon.

Nastu : Euh… Il est dans ma chambre.

Erik : Mais le seul véritable Stradivarius est celui qui a été créé en premier par Luthier. Et je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas du votre, étant donné que le Premier est en ma possession.

Cette étonnante révélation fit écarquiller les yeux à la musicienne.

Nastu : Imp... Impossible ! Il n'a jamais été retrouvé !

Erik : C'est normal puisque je l'avais. Ces idiots de la surface pensent qu'il a été volé.

Nastu : Montrez-le moi… ou laissez-moi l'entendre !

Elle sautillait sur place d'une façon totalement grotesque, mais en même temps trop craquante. Erik se donna une baffe mentale pour ces pensées et se leva sans un mot. Il se dirigea vers une entrée masquée par un miroir. Comme il ne reparaissait pas après plusieurs secondes, elle alla à son tour vers le passage. À mi-chemin ses pas se figèrent. Une mélodie d'une douceur incomparable, et en même temps d'une beauté infernale se répandit dans l'antre. Les yeux fermés, la colonne agitée de frisson, Nastu se tenait immobile. Un fin sourire s'insinua sur ses lèvres. Lorsque la musique cessa, elle retint dificilement le grognement de mécontentement qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

De peur de détruire l'instant, elle murmura.

Nastu : Je connais cet instrument, il s'appelle le Messie. C'est celui qui resta dans l'atelier jusqu'à la mort de Stradivari.

Erik : Presque, c'est plutôt un Milanolo. Mais ils sont de la même famille en effet. Je voulais évaluer vos connaissances. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous chantiez ?

Nastu : Euh oui, mais j'ai la voix d'une casserole ! Et il faudrait donner un handicap à la casserole… Non, vraiment, je préfère jouer.

Erik : Oui, c'est dommage. J'étais professeur de chant autrefois, mais je peux aussi vous enseigner le violon si vous le désirez.

Nastu : Oh, mais c'est génial ! Vous pourriez m'enseigner l'orgue aussi ? Les violons je connais déjà bien…

Erik : D'accord, je veux bien vous montrer mais pas tout de suite. Je vous enverrai des messages pour les rendez-vous.

Nastu : Oui d'accord. Au fait, est-ce que c'était vous la personne que j'ai aperçue dans le couloir hier soir ?

Erik : Non, je ne suis pas cette ombre. Il s'agit de mon… (Si je dis petit-fils ce sera suspect)… autre élève

Nastu : Ah… il est célibataire votre élève ?

Erik : Ma foi non, il était mon assistant et il est amoureux fou de la directrice Jasmine Giry.

Nastu : Jasmine Giry ? Je l'ai rencontrée. Elle revient, cette semaine, d'un voyage à l'étranger. Et… Je croyais que c'était mon père le directeur de l'opéra.

Erik : Ha vous être la fille du nouveau directeur.

Le regard d'Erik se voila alors qu'il se souvenait des deux précédents crétins qui avaient pris en charge l'établissement.

Nastu : Oui, mais rassurez-vous ! C'est un bon directeur qui paie toujours ses factures ! Madame Giry l'a renseigné à propos des détails vous concernant…

L'empressement avec lequel elle défendait son père fit sourire le Fantôme.

Erik : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de vous ramener à la surface…

Nastu recula si brusquement qu'Erik en fut surpris.

Nastu : Euh d'accord, mais j'ai peur de l'eau depuis que je suis tout petite et…

Erik : N'ayez crainte ! Vous ne risquez rien avec moi. Et puis, la sirène n'est plus active depuis des années…

Jasmine, restant fidèle à elle-même, ne pensa même pas à se demander ce qu'était la sirène.

Pendant ce temps, à la surface, tout le monde s'agitait à cause de la soudaine disparition de la fille du directeur. Madame Giry avait beau rassurer ce dernier, il ne voulait rien entendre et restait paniqué. Son côté papa poule le forçait à détester le caractère aventureux de sa fille.

Jasmine entra dans son bureau : Monsieur, on a retrouvé votre fille, elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs et s'excuse de sa disparition.

Viktor soupira de soulagement : Bon, ne la punis pas trop, elle est curieuse de nature, tout comme sa mère.

Jasmine : Oui, c'est normal monsieur de directeur. Il n'y a aucun danger ici. Un ange veille sur elle.

Dès qu'elle abordait le sujet, un sourire mystérieux se dessinait sur les lèvres de la danseuse.

Viktor : Au fait, voilà les 2500 francs que ce Mystérieux F. m'a demandé de payer.

Jasmine prit l'enveloppe scellée contenant l'argent.

Jasmine : Vous êtes plus sage que nos anciens directeurs, ils prenaient tout pour une mauvaise blague.

Jasmine prit congé de l'homme et se dirigea vers le haut de la scène où elle savait que son ange à elle se trouvait. Elle l'y découvrit en train de se balancer sur les planches.

Benoit la regarda : Il n'y a aucune planche pourrie, tu peux venir.

Jasmine se mit à rire discrètement : Tu n'as donc pas oublié.

Benoit : Moi ? Oublier notre première rencontre ? Jamais !

Jasmine : Voilà l'argent, il demande plus cher qu'avant.

Benoit : Je le sais, je prends 500 francs et je lui donne le reste.

Jasmine : Tu pourrais demander plus.

Benoît s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa : J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, l'argent importe peu.

Les bras de son fantôme lui avaient tellement manqué.

Benoît : Tu a des nouvelles de la Carlotta, par simple curiosité ?

Jasmine se mit à rire : Oh elle ne chante plus a présent, je crois que l'épisode du Don Juan Triomphant l'a totalement traumatisée. Elle ne reviendra jamais dans cet opéra.

Benoît, se moquant ironiquement : Dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu réentendre sa voix de grenouille.

Les deux amoureux rirent en même temps et s'embrassèrent.

Jasmine : As-tu eu des expériences comme ça dans le futur ?

Benoît avait l'habitude d'arborer une mine sombre quand on parlait du futur, mais cette fois avec sa Meg à côté de lui, rien ne pouvait le déranger.

Benoit : Et bien… une ou deux, mais ça n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps qu'avec toi. C'était plutôt platonique comme amour.

Jasmine : C'est allé jusqu'où ?

Benoit : Simples rendez-vous et c'est tout ! Serais-tu jalouse Jasmine Giry ?

Jasmine : Moi ? Non jamais ! Et ça ne compte pas vraiment puisqu'à mon époque elles ne sont même pas nées.

Benoît : Parfaitement logique, mais j'avoue avoir eu effectivement quelques aventures… mais purement par obligation. C'est qu'à mon époque l'amour entre deux personnes ne compte plus vraiment. C'est plus pour le corps que pour le cœur si tu peux comprendre.

Jasmine : Oh Ce que je comprends c'est que tu as fréquenté les bordels.

Benoit : On peut dire ça comme ça, mais ça ne m'a jamais plut. J'étais plutôt renfermé sur moi-même.

Jasmine : Et à présent, es-tu renfermé sur toi-même ?

Jasmine devenait un peu plus engageante, l'embrassant encore et encore. Benoît se laissait faire tout en avertissant Jasmine qu'ils étaient à la portée de tous les regards, mais sous-entendant qu'ils seraient bien dans ses appartements. (Nastu : Ben, on se calme, ça devient hot ! Si tu continues y'aura plus de place pour Erik et moi ! Benoit : grr tout pour cassé l'ambiance, au moins mon perso et meg sont majeur eux il peut faire ce qui veuille, Ah les gamines de nos jours.)

Jasmine : Oh, mon cher, je ne suis plus la petite Jasmine naïve que tu as connue, comme tu m'as trompée il te faut avoir mon pardon pour visiter mes appartements, petit voyou.

Benoit : Oh, je vois ça. Et que puis-je faire pour vous, chère Mademoiselle Giry ?

Jasmine : Me jurer de ne plus recommencer, peut importe l'époque où tu te trouves !

Benoit : Promis sur mon cœur que je respecterai ce nouveau serment. Si j'osais te tromper je me pendrais au même endroit que l'ancien machiniste !

Jasmine : Benoît ! Tu me fais peur ! Mais je sais que tu as un sens de l'humour assez noir parfois. Mais je te pardonne, grand charmeur va.

Jasmine lui sourit et embrassa sa Jasmine. Elle savait que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ne plus jamais.

Jasmine : En passant, je sais que certains compositeurs ont plusieurs amantes dans diverses villes. Je voulais juste te taquiner. (N/A Oué, bin elle est vachement sympa ma jasmine !)

Benoît lui sourit et vint lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Il se mit à la chatouiller doucement mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Meg fixa la porte. Elle y aperçut quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pensé revoir de sitôt. Une jeune femme que Benoît aurait reconnue entre mille : Christine Daaé, l'ancienne protégée et amour de son arrière arrière grand-père.

Jasmine vit le regard inquiet de Benoît.

Jasmine : Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est mariée à présent, et c'est moi qui l'ai invitée. Ne lui en parle pas, elle ne restera pas longtemps.

Benoit : D'accord, mais je l'ai à l'œil.

Benoit était furieux que Jasmine ne l'ait pas prévenu. Mais elle parvint vite à le calmer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à sa Jas.

Jasmine se dirigea vers son amie, armée d'un sourire qui faisait vingt fois le tour de sa tête.

Christine : Félicitation pour ta promotion, Jasmine.

Jasmine : Oui, merci, comment ça va Comtesse ?

Christine savait parfaitement pourquoi Jasmine préférait l'appeller Comtesse dans l'opéra. Il fallait éviter à tout prix qu'Erik puisse l'entendre.

Jasmine : Si on allait dîner dehors ? Il fait très beau aujourd'hui.

Christine, murmurant : Il est aussi revenu ? Son double ?

Jasmine fit un hochement de tête en entraînant la Comtesse de Chagny hors de l'opéra, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il y avait un petit salon de thé très réputé pour ses tartes aux pommes ou au vin cuit..

Christine : Qui avez-vous trouvé comme mécène ? Je sais que Raoul ne finance plus l'opéra depuis des lustres.

Jasmine: Oui, il a été remplacé par une famille de bourges complètement snobs. Les parents je ne sais plus, mais le fils s'appelle Julien Cuany. Avant que tu ne demandes : non, ce n'est pas français. Ils viennent de Suisse, ils ont fait fortune je ne sais pas trop comment et ont décidé de déménager en France à cause des affaires.

Christine : Ha bon ? Dommage. Au fait, comment il est ton amoureux ?

Jasmine : Beaucoup plus calme. Il m'a même sauvé la vie à mon arrivée.

Christine : Que s'est-il passé ?

Jasmine eut un regard sombre : D'infâmes marins ont eu la peur de leur vie quand ils ont essayé de me toucher.

Christine : Combien de morts ?

Jasmine : Un mort noyé seulement, mais il le méritait bien.

Chistine : Alors, ton amoureux a changé, c'est bon signe.

Christine baissant la voix : Et pour… _lui _?

Jasmine : Comme d'habitude, aucun signe de vie, sauf quand il s'agit de recevoir son salaire.

Christine : J'ai falli ne pas venir à cause de Raoul. Il lui en veut terriblement.

Mais je l'ai rassuré en lui expliquant que je venais juste te voir.

Jasmine : Je comprends parfaitement, Benoît non plus n'était pas très content de te voir arriver.

Christine : Sûrement. Il ne me reverra pas de sitôt, ne t'inquètes pas. Mais je sais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oseraient me faire du mal.

Jasmine : Je le sais Christine, je le sais.

Christine lui sourit et elles commencèrent à manger sous l'œil attentif du Fantôme Junior.

_Pendant ce temps, à l'opéra_

Nastu trépignait d'impatience de recevoir la première lettre. Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il l'avait ramené, mais ces deux heures lui en paraissaient vingt. Elle se figea. Et s'il décidait que finalement elle n'en valait pas la peine ? Ses réflexions furent durement interrompues par des coups frappés à sa porte. Se doutant bien que ce mystérieux Fantôme ne lui communiquerait pas ses directives d'une telle façon, elle alla répondre en trainant des pieds.

Un « Ouais ? » peu reluisant fut adressé au visiteur, qui n'était autre que son père. Il fronça les sourcils devant la mine totalement indifférente de sa fille. Elle le suivit, marchant normalement cette fois, lorsqu'il lui intima de venir saluer les nouveaux mécènes de l'établissement. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais elle se retint de retourner se terrer dans sa chambre.

Puis, brisant la monotonie du trajet.

Nastu : Au fait, ils s'appellent comment les nouveaux mécènes ?

Viktor, riant d'un air farceur : Tu ne le croiras jamais ! Te souviens-tu de Julien Cuany ?

Le regard auparavant vide de la violoniste s'écarquilla de surprise.

Nastu : Tu veux dire… LE Julien qui me persécutait ? Celui à qui je rendais bien ses moqueries ? Celui avec lequel je n'ai jamais pu rester plus de cinq minutes sans qu'il y ait effusions de sang ?

Viktor : Exactement !

Pour dire les choses clairement, Nastu en restait sur le cul. Son ennemi d'enfance, ainsi que ses parents, sponsorisaient l'opéra.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le hall, Sakura reconnut le jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds pétant se remarquaient à une bonne centaine de mètres.

Sakura, murmurant : Il n'a pas beaucoup changé.

Un rougissement imperceptible contredisait ses paroles. Benoît, ayant contre son gré lâché sa belle Meg des yeux, observait tout. Il jeta un regard noir au garçon, tandis que la musicienne descendait lentement les escaliers. Celui-ci leva les yeux et un sourire agréablement moqueur étira ses lèvres.

Julien : Tiens, voilà miss-je-chante-comme-une-casserole !

Une autre rougeur supplanta la première sur les joues de Sakura. Et cette fois, une autre raison l'y avait implantée.

Nastu: Depuis quand te parles-tu à toi-même, monsieur le narcissique ?

Une veine battit à la tempe de l'interpeller.

Les parents, habitués à ces infantillages, n'y faisaient pas du tout attention et se saluaient avec toutes les politesses du monde.

Benoît, de son discret perchoir, soupira de soulagement. Pour l'instant, aucune idylle ne semblait vouloir se former entre les jeunes gens.

C'est à l'heure du dîner que tout se corsa. Les ennemis, placés comme par hasard l'un en face de l'autre, n'avaient de cesse de s'écraser les , équipée pour l'occasion de talons aiguille, maintenait son avantage. C'est seulement lorsque les deux participants prirent une teinte à mi-chemin entre l'écarlate et le cramoisi que les parents du jeune homme, en accord avec le directeur de l'opéra, décidèrent de prendre congé. C'est en boitant qu'il quitta les lieux, lançant au passage un regard envenimé à la musicienne qui, malgré des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, parvint à lui rendre un sourire ô combien arrogant.

Dès que la famille Cuany eut quitté les lieux, Nastu croisa le regard de son père. Trois secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis dix. C'est lorsque la quinzième fit son entrée que leur fou rire éclata.

Sakura : Je plaide coupable, votre honneur ! Je me suis vraiment amusée aujourd'hui !

Viktor : Je m'en doutais…

Ils reprirent leur souffle.

Viktor : … c'est pour ça que je voulais te faire la surprise.

Ils s'esclaffèrent encore un coup.

Nastu: Bon, je vais répéter mon violon.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre quatre à quatre. Elle pénétra dans la pièce en coup de vent et jeta des regards partout. Où avait-elle planqué c'te saleté de Stradivarius ? Une illumination le lui rappela. Elle se pencha, peut-être un peu trop, et chopa le violon qui se trouvait dans une boîte, sous son lit. Son regard, d'ordinaire légèrement hautain, animé d'une lueur euphorique, s'adoucit. Une expression comme celle d'une mère surveillant son tout jeune enfant détendit ses traits.

Elle le plaça sur son épaule, saisit l'archet, se remémora ses partitions, et joua… Elle stoppa après à peine quelques secondes, la mine renfrognée. La musique d'Erik lui manquait déjà. Elle qui d'habitude s'envolait à la moindre note trouvait la mélodie fade et sans intérêt. Elle s'affala sur le lit comme une loque en soupirant. Un éclair de volonté la fit se redresser.

Nastu : Alors je vais m'entraîner et m'entraîner ! Je jouerai encore mieux que lui s'il le faut !

Et elle s'exerça, une heure, deux, trois, jusqu'à remarquer une lettre scellée d'un crâne rouge sur son bureau. Les regards frénétiques qu'elle jeta aux quatres coins de la chambre lui donnaient un air assez ahuri.

Dès que fut terminée son inspection elle se reconcentra sur la lettre. D'un habile coup de d'ouvre-lettre elle déscella l'enveloppe. Un message avec la même écriture bâtonnesque que celle vue sur les partitions lui annonçait un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, à vingt heures, juste après le dîner.

Nastu : Génial !

**Fin du chapitr****e ?**

Je écrire le chapitre pour faire une surpris a ma nee-san.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La revanche de la Marine.

Une semaine passa, après la visite du nouveau comte qui finançait l'opéra et, malheureusement pour Sakura Hamilton et au grand dam de benoît, le crétin de Julien venait quasiment chaque jours harceler sa grand-mère, mais elle se défendait bien contre ses blagues. Mais un jour, sur son perchoir (le toit de l'opéra), il vit des hommes étrangement habillés roder près de l'entrée des artistes, et ça ne lui plaisais pas trop, qu'ils se tiennent exactement là, mais pour le moment ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que les observer.

Pendant ce temps, Jasmine recevait la visite de Christine, toujours au même endroit, hors de l'opéra, au petit café d'en face. Et Christine lui annonça qu'elle avait décidé de retravailler à l'opéra, ce qui surprit totalement Meg.

jasmine : Mais Christine, tu ne songes quand même pas a revenir chanter, tout de même.

Christine : Non, non ne t'inquiète pas… Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais m'accepterais tu comme professeur de danse?

jasmine : Dans ce cas, peut-être, mais pourquoi veux-tu revenir a l'opéra?

Christine baisse la tête : Raoul a eu un accident, il est tombé à cheval et il restera infirme, il ne peu plus travailler comme avant.

Jasmine : Oh, Christine, je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais en parler avec ma mère, et surtout essayez de calmer le machiniste.

Christine : Merci Jasmine, Je dois y aller, tu vas m'écrire pour voir ta réponse?

Jasmine : aucun problème.

Les deux amies d'enfance se saluent et se séparent pour rentrer chacune de leur côté, mais Meg n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer par la porte principale, elle décida donc de passer par le passage secret de Benoît, situé environ au même endroit que l'entrée des artistes. Sur le chemin, elle rencontre Mademoiselle Sakura.

Nastu: Bonjour Madame Meg Giry.

Jasmine : Ha bonjour Mademoiselle Sakura, vous revenez de vos cours ?

Nastu : Oui et j'ai réussi à semer ce collant de Julien.

nastu : tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment, mais pourquoi ne pas aller dans un collège pour jeunes filles.

Nastu : Un couvent de sœurs ? Jamais de la vie, j'y ai été une seule fois, et on ma considéré comme enfant possédée, et disons que je leur donnais raison. Je les déteste.

Jasmine fut surprise du ton qu'elle utilisait, mais elle le trouvait certes amusant.

Nastu : vous aussi vous passé par l'entrée des artistes?

Jasmine : euh en quelque sorte.

Nastu : Moi, j'y passe toujours, les machinistes sont tellement gentils et drôles, et ils offrent plein de gâteaux en cachette.

Jasmine : A moi aussi quand j'avais ton âge, ils me gâtaient comme toi, ma mère a dû leur demander d'arrêter, sinon j'allais grossir.

Nastu : Elle est sévère, votre mère, alors.

Jasmine : Elle est stricte, c'est vrai, mais elle a bon cœur.

Tout d'un coup des hommes suspects se dirigèrent vers elles, nonchalants. C'était en fait un équipage de la marine déguisé en vendeurs itinérants.

Homme : Pardonnez moi, mesdemoiselles, mais aimeriez-vous sentir un nouveau parfum ?

Jasmine se méfiait, mais Sakura, un peu trop curieuse, accepta.

L'homme lui fit sentir le parfum, qui avait une étrange odeur, forte et très déplaisante, que Jasmine ne connaissait que trop bien, c'était du chloroforme, un liquide somnifère très puissant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle en fut aspergée à son tour. L'effet fut immédiat : Jasmine et Nastu étourdies sombrèrent dans l'inconscience, mais Meg eut juste le temps de hurler le nom de Benoît.

Pendant ce temps, là, dans sa chambre, Benoît était légèrement endormi lorsque sa bague temporelle se mit à briller et lui brûla le doigt.

Benoît : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le journal s'ouvrit à la page de cet événement et Benoît y lut un grand danger : Jasmine et Nastu avaient été enlevées, il fallait avertir Erik d'urgence.

Benoît venait de se rappeler que le but de sa mission était de protéger Jasmine contre un grave danger et on dirait que ça venait de se produire… Il descendit aussitôt dans les sous-sols de l'opéra pour prévenir aussitôt son grand père Erik. Ce dernier était en train d'écrire une missive lorsque son futur petit fis arriva, paniqué.

Benoît (essoufflé) Jas… enlevé… Nastu… danger.

Erik : Allons calme toi, Benoît, reprends ton souffle…

Benoît : Nastu et Jasmine Giry… Elles ont été enlevées, elles sont en danger !

Erik : Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver. Aurais-tu des idées sur l'auteur de cet enlèvement ?

Benoît : J'ai remarqué des étrangers rodant autour de l'entrée des artistes. Je crois que c'étaient des marins, car l'un deux porte un tatouage de marin.

Erik : Allons au port.

Pendant ce temps, Meg repris conscience. Elle était ligotée dans un chariot et ignorait où elle se trouvait, mais elles étaient dans la campagne française.

Jasmine : Nastu, tu m'entends ???

Nastu : hmmmmmmm… Jasmine, où somme-nous ?

Jasmine : dans un chariot, du moins je crois, à la vibration, mais je ne vois rien, je crois qu'ils m'ont bandé les yeux.

nastu : Moi aussi je crois bien.

Jasmine entendait des murmures gras d'hommes qui semblaient être les kidnappeurs.

Voix : En plus, on a un bonus pour nos nuits d'amusement à l'auberge. Notre frère Dan serait fier de nous. On a récupéré notre dû…

Jasmine reconnut la voix de l'homme, c'était un des maris qui l'avaient accosté dans le port de Paris et qui s'étaient sauvés quand Benoît était venu la sauver. La jeune Nastu se met a pleuré, a cause quelle avais peur.

Jasmine doucement : Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur qui nous retrouverons, et je te laisserais pas te faire du mal.

Nastu : C'est des brutes et ils vont nous faire vendre comme de simple fille de Joie.

Jasmine : Allons sa n'arrivera pas, je suis sûr que on sera protéger.

Nastu : Tu crois capable de nous retrouver ?

Jasmine : J'ai confiances en lui.

La charrette s'arrêtait brusquement et les deux filles roulaient vers le fond du chariot. Jasmine entendais un voix chanté quelle reconnu aussitôt et il était pas seul.

_Homme 1 : Le kinaping est un crimes, surtout quand on apprend a des personne innocentes._

_Homme 2 : Vous avez eu votre chance maintenant il faut payer votre crime._

Marin : Allez dégagé du chemin.

Jasmine hurlais : BENOIT AU SECOURS.

Benoit lançais sa lame katana du futur qui était inconnu de Erik et la lame se plantais a travers le corps du conducteur de chariot mais trois autre homme sortie par derrière et sortais leur couteaux.

Benoit : 4 contre 2 c'est n'est pas équitable.

Erik : tout a fait raison, cher confrère.

Benoit repris sa lame ensanglanté et découpais d'une vitesse surprenante 2 des 4 marin d'une incroyable indifférence comme si était des bêtes de somme que on abattait a l'abattoir.

Benoit : Je te laisse les deux autres chers F…

Mais il eut pas eu le temps de fini sa phrase que les deux autre marin était pendu a un lampadaire, et les deux homme arrivais derrière et coupais les lien des deux femme, qui leur sautais dans les bras en pleurant.

Benoit : vous allez bien ?

Jasmine : Merci encore benoit, je savais que tu viendrais.

nastu était trop sous le choc pour parler, et elle restait dans les bras de son professeur. Et curieusement Erik ne semblait pas du tout gêner de ce contact physique.

Benoit : Vite dépêchons nous de quitter les lieux, cet enquêteur de police ne vont pas tardée a arrivée.

Erik : Venez avec moi, on est proche de la rue Scribe, j'ai une connaissance qui pourrait nous caché.

Il se précipitait vers la rue Scribe et frappais à la porte d'un manoir qui semblait de l'air Persane, benoît n'avais pas idée de ce lieu. C'est lorsque la personne âgée d'une 60 e d'année répondit a la porte que Benoit reconnu enfin cette connaissance du fantôme, Il était Nadir Daroga, le Persan qui avais sauvé Erik dans sa jeunesse.

Erik : bonjour Daroga.

Daroga : Bien le bonjour Erik, quelque qui se passe j'ai entendu des cris plus loin.

Erik : On doit se cacher pour le moment sans ne te dérange pas.

Daroga : Non pas du tout, rentré vite, et rencontré moi tout.

Sur ce il laissait rentré le groupe dans sa maison de la rue scribe sans que personne dans la rue les remarques.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Au lendemain le retour a Opéra.

J'ai passé la nuit avec ma Jasmine, qui refusais que je quitté le lit a cause des que je tentais une sortie elle m'agrippais par le bras de peur surement poste traumatique que je disparais ou pire que quelqu'un tente de profité de son sommeil, je me suis alors résigné a resté étendu près d'elle mais je ne dormais pas, je veillais sur elle, je préfère pas endormir a cause cet a cause du sommeil qui ma empêcher de la protéger de cet kidnappeur, et cet pour sa que je hais dormir sauf si j'en suis obliger et sa serais prêt d'elle que je dormirais. Évidement, mon grand père Erik veillais sur son élève mais je savais que il tenait beaucoup a elle, premièrement son caractère rebelle de jeune fille manquer semblais le fascinée, et semblais avoir totalement oublié son ancien amour perdu, Christine Chagny. L'aube se levait doucement sur paris, quand ma tendre Jasmine se réveillait collé contre mon torse.

Jasmine : mm tu n'as pas dormi ?

Benoit : je veillais sur toi… c'est aussi a cause du sommeil que cette incident est arrivée.

Jasmine : Mais que tu as empêché mon cœur. Mais à ton regard tu te sens coupable.

Benoit : Aurais du être avec toi…

Jasmine se pensait sur son amoureux et l'embrassais doucement.

Jasmine : Je peux te posé une question, pense tu que je pourrais adapter a ton époque d'où tu viens ?

Benoit : Je ne le sais pas vraiment Jasmine, Je pourrais très bien rester ici aussi, malgré que aurais préféré resté a époque du grand incendie et fuir avec toi.

Jasmine : tu avais une mission importante et je le comprends.

Benoit lui sourit.

Jasmine : tu sais, je crois que tu as mérité quelque chose de plus de moi à présent. Tu ma prouvé, que malgré ton longue absence, tu es toujours aussi fou et amoureux de moi.

Benoit : tu le veux en ce moment ?

Jasmine : Peut-être a opéra, mais pas ici pour ne pas offensé notre généreux hôte.

Benoit : Oui tu a peut-être raison.

Jasmine : Il faut qu'on rentre bien…

Tout d'un coup on frappait a la porte, et un major d'homme leur apportais deux plateau a déjeunée.

Major d'homme : Je vous dérangé pas pour moi, mon maitre ma dit que vous pouviez rester autant que vous voulez. Il a contacté l'opéra et a tout expliquer a votre mère, et quand vous sentirez prête a partir, un clochée vous attendra…

Benoit : un clochée avec chevaux?

Major d'homme : Bien évidement… mon maitre apprécie pas particulièrement cet voiture sans cheval.

Benoit : Je vous remercie… avez-vous un nom ?

Major d'homme : Vous pouvez m'appelez Oumar.

Benoit : Ravie de vous rencontré Oumar.

Oumar pris congé et le couple amoureux pris leur petit déjeuner au lit, en se regardant dans les yeux en souriant, après avoir bien mangé, Jasmine regardais la chambre et il vie une magnifique robe simple persan et se changeais derrière un paravent. Benoit détournais la tête par pur pudeur gentilhomme.

Jasmine: dit benoit, tu pourrais composer une pièce pour l'opéra. Si tu le veux ?

Benoit : Oui peut-être, je demanderais à Erik si j'ai autorisation, mais je ne crois pas que je prendrais Christine Chagny comme chanteuse. Je ne veux pas me retrouvé pendu comme l'ancien machiniste.

Jasmine: J'ai vrai, mais nous sommes à cours idée de spectacle pour la réouverture.

Benoit : Et ce que il y a certain talent qui ne risque pas de réveillé la passion de Erik.

Jasmine : Quelque tu pense de la Carlotta dans un rôle muet hihihi.

Benoit éclate de rire : Mais je croyais quelle chantais plus.

Jasmine : je plaisantais… elle a quittée paris depuis 5 ans benoit.

Benoit : J'ai peut-être une pièce en tête qui pourrais bien être bien pour l'opéra, je suis sur que tu dois connaitre les mille et une nuit.

Jasmine : Si je connais mais sa serais très dur a chantée…

Benoit : Pas avec moi, bon ce vrai qui faudrait une chanteuse, mais tu pourrais chantée non.

Jasmine : Moi, mais je n'ai plus 20 ans mon cher et je suis directrice des danseuses pas une chanteuse.

Benoit : je peu te donner des cours, j'ai beaucoup appris de mon retour et je suis un très bon professeur, vu que j'ai l'amour de mon élèves, et je ne crois pas que Erik ne te fera tomber aucun décors sur la tête.

Meg fini par se changé et benoit se levais et l'accompagnais a la porte.

Benoit : La chose première est de demandé a F son accord, a cause si je ne l'ai pas je ne pourrais jamais réussi a le produire si il est en colère.

Voix : Mon accord pourquoi cher assistant.

Erik sortais une pièce devant les deux amoureux, Jasmine qui avais jamais vraiment que de profile Erik sursautais mais benoit la rassurais.

Benoit : Je voudrais votre autorisation pour produire un spectacle pour ouverture d'opéra. Et intervention de votre ami persan ma donner inspiration de faire une pièce qui a pour le thème des miles et une nuit, Est-ce que aurais votre autorisation cher F sans avoir de catastrophe.

Erik : Le perse mm, D'accord, mais je veut a une condition… tu ne prend pas la pandore, et il y aura pas de mort.

Benoit : Aucun risque, je n'engagerais pas Christine je vous le jure.

Erik : Ne prononce pas son nom, c'est cruel de l'entendre.

Benoit : Veuillez me pardonné. Ignorais le surnom que vous lui avais surnommé.

Erik : Souvient toi de cette avertissement et tout se passera bien.

Benoit : Je ne l'ai oublie jamais maitre Erik.

Jasmine les laissais et il vie Nastu assise au salon et elle allait la voir, elle aussi elle était fatiguer et surement du faire plusieurs cauchemars, Erik était la mais il n'était pas aussi ouvert que benoit qui est surprotecteur envers son amour, mais selon benoit, Nastu était une personne plutôt solide vu qui possède des trait de caractère et il a une impression que tout vas arranger pour elle et Erik.

Jasmine : Sa va mieux Nastu ?

Nastu levais la tête : Oui mais à présent je serais aussi prudente que vous, tout est ma faute après tout.

Jasmine : Ne t'en veut pas ma chérie, ces ses vauriens de marin sans scrupule qui nous on abusé avec leur parfum au chloroforme mais la tout va bien, il peut crever en enfer à présent. On va rentrer ensemble, ton père doit inquiéter pour sa fille unique malgré qui sois au courent par les lettres envoyé par le persan.

Un mois passais et la reconstruction de opéra fut finalement terminer, mais curieusement a part les spectacles de dance, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de chanteuse pour les opéra chantée et la réouverture officiel fut retardé malgré la fin des constructions externe et interne. Un jour une partition du nom de Shérazade apparu sur le bureau du directeur, et une note du fantôme.

Note : Convainque votre fille de chanté cette pièce, un ange la protège et lui enseignera le chant. Mais donne le rôle principale a Jasmine giry malgré quelle dirige les danseuses elle pourra les diriger vu qui a que 2 acte de dance dans ma pièce. Si vous respecte ces conditions, cette pièce fera le succès d'opéra. P.S Mon maitre réservera la loge numéro 5 et moi je serais le machiniste et que personne ne dérange ni un ni l'autre. Signé F au diamant.

Le directeur qui soupirait en voyant qu'était la marque du fantôme au diamant et non celle du fantôme d'opéra. Et il convoquais Jasmine et Madame giry, dans son bureau pour lui montré cet messive. Il arrivais et jasmine pris la note et sourie en soupirant.

Directeur : Que devrez vous faire madame giry.

Madame Giry : Écouter ses conseille mr le directeur, il ne faut pas le décevoir ce fantôme. Il est très rare qui adresse comme le vrai une demande, mais si vous voulez avoir un vrai opéra fait ce qu'il dit. Il a quand même sauvé votre fille d'un terrible destin.

Directeur : D'accord, mais ma fille va refuser de chanté, elle déteste cela.

Jasmine : Si je chante avec elle dans le spectacle et avec mes aides particuliers je la persuaderais de jouer son rôle.

Directeur Hamilton : D'accord je vais lui demandé…

En ce moment, Nastu entrainais au violon quand on frappait a la porte et elle criait de rentré. Son père rentrait.

Directeur Hamilton : tu as fait de grand progrès Nastu, mais aimerais que tu fasses une autre chose que musicienne.

Nastu : Je ne sais pas rien faire d'autre.

Directeur : Nastu arrête de caché, tu a une magnifique voix que tu cache sous ton apparence de fille dur. Tu pourrais prendre des courts.

Nastu : J'ai déjà un professeur de violon, je ne veux pas un autre professeur de tes connaissances de snob.

Directeur : Je n'en ferai rien, je te laisse décide qui tu veux comme professeur. Tu pourrais même avoir le même que Jasmine giry si tu veux.

Nastu : Quoi elle joue dans la pièce ?

Directeur : Oui et c'est une pièce de son mystérieux amoureux même.

Nastu : Dans se cas je veux bien essayer.

Jasmine rentrais par la porte ouvrit : je te promets qui est excellent, même comparable a ton professeur de violon.

Nastu : Il serait la ?

Jasmine : ton ange de musique sera avec nous et le mien l'accompagnerons. Mais tu ne le verra pas mais il ne sera pas, c'est leur condition apprentissage.

Nastu était déçu de ne pas voir Erik durent les cours mais pour son père et pour Erik et son mystérieux assistant, il acceptait cette condition.

Nastu : Pour vous danseuse, Jasmine vous aurez le temps entre nos cours et la direction.

Jasmine : Ne t'en fait vraiment pas pour sa, nous avons commende des danseuses de la perse a cause pour la pièce nous avons besoin des danseuses du ventre persane.

Nastu était bouche bée par cette nouvelle surprenante.

Les semaines passais et chaque soir, Erik et Benoit invisible entre les murs secret enseignait a leur élève et benoit observais en même temps son ancêtre espionné sa protéger et futur femme, Il avait accroché a cette jeune femme, était écrie après tout. Mais ce qui était encourageant c'est que Nastu ne chantais que quelque chanson en duo et une chanson parler. Et nastu et jasmine était incroyable en duo, Erik croyais proche reconnaitre son ancienne amoureuse a les entendre. Après les cours les deux professeurs était très strict surtout sur le couvre feu. Mais Jasmine savais que était pour leur bien et leur sécurité. Le rôle était distribué pour les femmes, Jasmine serais Shérazade, l'héroïne du conte. Mais il y avait un problème, pour deux rôles important. Celle de la sorcière Djinninia la sorcière. Jasmine était déçu alors il pensais a christine daée et le soir elle parlerais a benoit, essyer de convaincre son arrière grand père de la laissé joué ce role.

Benoit : Désolé mon cœur, il veut rien écoutée, il veut pas la voir sur cette scène.

Jasmine : C'est un rôle de méchante cette fois, si tu le lui expliquerais cela.

Benoit : tu es sur que la carlotta n'est pas disponible.

Jasmine : Sa serais une bonne idée mais non.

Benoit : Je vais lui en parler… je te donnerais ta réponse demain soir.

Jasmine : et cette nuit est-ce que tu me rejoindra.

Benoit : Peut-être on verra.

Le fantôme au diamant descendit au sous sol et vie erik réfléchir le dos tournés.

Erik : Encore mon cher assistant tête de mule, ma réponse tu la connais…

Benoit : Je le sais mais je vous ai pas dit quelle role je lui donnerais maitre.

Erik : mmm peut importe le role…

Benoit : Elle sera dans un rôle digne de la carlotta, la méchante vilaine sorcière… Écouté c'est que pour l'avant première une représentions seulement. Fait le pour moi et pour nastu, ils s'occupent bien de votre opéra mastro, vous pourrez faire une petite exception pour christine, au pire vous pouvez toujours empêche sans tuer de faire rentré son mari dans opréa. Une petite vengence comme quand vous avez empoisonné la voix de la grenouille carlotta.

Erik se mis a rire a ce souvenir délicieux de carlota muette.

Erik : D'accord, je retire ma condition, elle peut si elle le souhaite venir pour les représentations mais son mari n'a accès a elle que après les représentations et doit partir des que les lumières se ferme.

Benoit : Merci Mastro Erik, je savais que si je parvenais a vous faire rire aurais votre autorisation. Vous savez vous devriez faire confiance a cette jeune fille Nastu, je trouve vous ferez un beau couple. Elle n'a jamais tenté de vous blessé et je crois quelle vous aime beaucoup mastro.

Erik : nous verrons, mais vous avez raison sur un point, elle n'a jamais tenté de me faire du mal ni arraché mon masque. Juste une question, comment va tu faire pour jouer le sultan Soliman, il ne porte aucun masque.

Benoit : Ayez confience en moi. Mastro, je vais vous montré une nouveau style secret de se masquer.

Erik était surpris de cette révélation.

Benoit sortie de son sac de voyage une chose de chose mole en forme de visage humain et se détournais pour enlevé son masque et le postais la chose mole qui durcie et formais le visage d'un humain tout a fait normal.

Erik était stupéfait de cette invension qui vient surment du futur.

Benoit : A mon époque on apelle sa un masque moulant, sa existe pas ici, mais j'ai pensé a vous et je vous en est apporté un pour vous.

Benoit en sortie une autre et le tendit a Erik.

Benoit : Disons que c'est un cadeau en échange de Don juan triomphant, vous pourrez avec sa passé inconitôt sans porté votre boite de pendore.

Erik était vraiment toucher et bouche bée et en tournant le dos, il enlevais son masque et enfilait ce masque moue pour la première fois de sa vie il ne se voyais plus comme un monstre mais en un humain.

Erik : Merci beaucoup mon descendant.

Benoit : Mais de rien, sa me fait plaisir maestro. Mais je doit vous dire, que a présent même si il venait il vous causerais aucun souci, à vous.

Erik : Ah bon ?

Benoit : Si vous craigne que son fiancé vous poursuit en chaise roulante dans tout opéra je crois bien que cet un peu inutile comme interdiction si vous voulez votre avis.

Erik : Il est devenu infirme, c'est une de tes blague ou cet la vérité.

Benoit : Meg me la confirmé ou plutôt j'ai entendu leur conversation a elle et a pendora.

Erik : Je… je ignorais, quelle a était sa cause.

Benoit : Accident de cheval, il ne pourra plus marchée.

Erik : bon dans ce cas sa change tout alors, même si je le déteste j'ai toujours une certaine pitié pour les infirme. Mais je veut qui aille la plus pire place pour le spectacle.

Benoit : conté sur moi pour qui l'aille. Disons derrière la section des grosses pies bavarde au chapeau énorme.

Les deux fantômes éclatais de rire a la mauvaise blague que Erik allais poser a son ancien rivaux amoureux.

Benoit : Je vais allez voir comment va ma protégé.

Erik : Elle ne t'a pas encore invité a partager sa couche.

Benoit : Si vous voulez dire par la que je l'ai pas encore prise, sa va venir probablement après le spectacle vous savez comment son les chanteuse après un spectacle Erik, sans vouloir vous offensé.

Erik sourit : Je le sais oui.

Benoit disparait dans l'ombre pour allez voir sa meg et erik se mit a jouer de l'orgue un vielle air du don juan triomphant.

Pendant ce temps Jasmine était en train de se peigné devant son miroir, quand une voix se mis a chanté doucement, mais Jasmine jouant sa farouche l'igorais son amoureux et il le vie apparaitre, mais ce qui le surpris cet qui portais pas son masque et mais une fausse peau.

Jasmine : tien ne ma pas montré ce tour mon cher fantôme

Benoit : Oup pardon j'ai oublié de l'enlevé c'est un masque de latex mais sa vient de mon époque.

Jasmine: c'est pour le spectacle ?

Benoit : Oui aimerais faire Soliman le sultan, mais pour se faire je dois caché mon visage sous un autre masque que le masque habituelle.

Jasmine: Je te préfère avais autre masque habituelle, la tu a l'air de l'ancien mari de carlota en maigre. Ou sans masque, on est en privée tu n'es pas obliger de me le caché a moi si tu t'en souviens.

Benoit : d'accord je l'enlève, mais je remets le masque normal quand même que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Jasmine : Alors tu a réussi a convaincre le mastro de opéra.

Benoit : Oui et j'ai même réussi impossible, que le mari de Christine vienne voir le spectacle.

Jasmine : Non pour de vrai ? Je croyais que Erik voulais pas du tout les revoir ensemble.

Benoit : Disons que j'ai révélée l'état de santé de mr conte de chagny et sa la ravie qui a accepté qu'il voit sont spectacle.

Jasmine : Elle est trop heureuse attend quel l'apprenne. Euh juste une question, il va pas faire de mal au conte espère.

Benoit : non pas un mal physique du moins.

Jasmine lui jetais un regard sévere.

Benoit : Il aura juste je crois un peu de mal a voir la scène héhé.

Jasmine : Ha bon ? Comment sa ?

Benoit : Disons que je vais réserver une place spécial pour lui, a arrière de grosse dame avec de long chapeau qui jacasse durent l'opéra. Ce n'est pas dangereux mais disons que sa plait a mon maestro comme blague.

Jasmine éclate de rire en voyant ce mauvais coups.

Benoit : Mais tu ne doit pas rien dire a Christine, sinon sa serais moins drôle.

Jasmine : A une condition, tu passe la nuit sans masque avec moi et tu partage ma couche, je t'y autorise a présent.

Benoit : Accordé mon ange…

(N,A Attention scène Chaud de la fiction)

Benoit soufflait une bougie pour faire de la pénombre, et il enlevait son masque, certes il était moins affreux que la première fois mais les marque de son premier voyage était toujours apparente quand il est dans le passé alors que a son époque, il cachait ses cicatrice sous du fond de teint. Jasmine s'approchais de lui et s'embrasse tendrement.

Meg : j'espère que tu as des protections pour toi cette nuit

Benoit : je n'ai aucune maladie et les rare fois que j'ai eu une relation non amoureuse je me suis toujours protéger.

Meg : Mais a ton époque tu n'étais pas obliger de t'inscrire comme fiancé au civil obligatoire pour fondé une famille, je veux bien coucher avec toi mais pas tomber enceinte du moins pas pour le moment, c'est quand même ma première fois, toi malgré que sa sois par obligation tu y connais.

Benoit fit un sourire triste.

Benoit : aurais moi aussi aimer que tu sois ma première fois mais théoriquement tu l'est alors arrête de me taquiner et ne t'inquiètent pas ils sont bon longtemps et en est toujours sur moi.

Benoit allais cherche son sac de voyage qui avais déposé et sortie des préservatif donc la date limite était dans 5 siècle.

Benoit : tu vois ils ne sont pas périmé du tout. Ils finissent en 2012 mdr et on est encore loin. (N/A désolé pour la vanne mais je n'ai pas pu en empêcher)

Après les préparatifs Jasmine se laissais allez et benoit une fois paré l'aidais doucement enlevé sa robe de chambre, et commence a l'embrassé doucement au cou, Jasmine un peu gêné commençais a ressentir du plaisir a cause de la douceur de son amant.

Benoit : tu sais Jasmine, si tu veux je peu te demandé en fiançailles si sa te déplait de faire sa avant le mariage.

Jasmine : Je m'appelle pas sainte Christine Chagny, je n'y crois pas a cette tradition de mariage. Tu pourras me prendre autant que tu le veux mais je veux que sa tu me fasses ma première fois doucement comme tu le fait en ce moment.

Benoit lui sourit : A tes ordre ma douce.

Et Après quelque préliminaire, benoit et Jasmine commence à faire l'amour protéger et Jasmine ressentais une douleur mais elle ne criait même pas sauf pour le plaisir de sentir son fantôme en elle. Benoit était très doux et très heureux de pouvoir avoir sa Jasmine que pour lui et quelle se donne totalement a lui pour cette nuit magique. Elle ressentait une immense désire pour son amant et elle aurait voulu que sa dure toujours comme cela. A l'aube les deux amants épuisée s'endormait colée nue dans le lit de Jasmine, benoit m'avais avoué après l'amour qui n'a jamais était si heureux depuis des années, sur cette doux révélation les deux amants était endormie juste au matin et il fessais la grasse matinée juste a ce que Meg se réveille tard et voir son amant endormie près d'elle. Curieusement il vie que il portait le masque habituelle, meg ne se souvenais pas qui avais remis durent la nuit, mais bon ce n'est pas si grave, au moins il a tenus sa promesse et il ne la pas portée pendant sa première nuit d'amour.

(fin de la scène)

Benoit : déjà le matin.

Meg lui sourit : et oui et il faut que aille voir mes fille pour les répétitions.

Benoit déçu : tu ne veux pas resté un petit peu encore.

Meg : Sois raisonnable… on est en plein jour et si ma mère me surprend a être en retard au répétition des danseuse je risque mon poste.

Benoit : une petite heure de retard elle ne risque pas de te virée.

Jasmine : Elle non mais mr Hamilton Si par contre.

Benoit : Je ne crois pas, il aurait trop peur qu'une catastrophe arrive a ouverture officielle de son opéra.

Jasmine : tu auras juste a venir me maté a ta place habituelle, et peut-être que après je serais libre pour quelque cours privée en nature.

Benoit sourie : d'accord sa marche. En tout cas les cours de chant porte chez fruit je tes faits beaucoup crié cette nuit.

Meg : fait attention avec sa il ne faudra pas que je me casse ma voix pour que je chante dans les mille est une nuit.

Benoit : Ne t'en fait pas on est encore loin de la première ma chère.

Meg allais prend un bain dans sa salle de bain et revenais en serviette au grand plaisir de matage de benoit qui n'avais pas du tout bougé.

Benoit se mit a plaisantée : c'est le costume de Shérazade que tu porte?

Jasmine : Abruti c'est une serviette de bain.

Benoit : Ha alors une robe de travaille aurais une très belle vu de mon perchoir.

Jasmine : héhéhé et si je te privais de mon lit cette nuit tu la trouverais drôle.

Benoit : pff on baise une fois et ce fini les plaisanteries d'amoureux.

Jasmine rie de bon cœur : Ouais fini tes a moi et tu dois obéir.

Jasmine s'approche et embrasse son amant taquiné.

Jasmine sourit taquine : Mais si tu veut sa pourrais être mon costume d'élève privé si tu veut.

Benoit : Aucun vêtement n'irait très bien aussi, ou peut-être ta tenue d'esclave hanibal tu était drôlement séduisante la dedans même si je te vue de loin.

Jasmine s'habillait en éclatant de rire : Hahaha cet vieux truc je crois qui ne me ferais plus aujourd'hui.

Benoit : Sa peut toujours s'arranger ma cher.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Qui fera le vizir ?

Une semaine passais et il manquait 3 personnage a comblé et était le conteur de cette histoire, était le rôle du vizir du roi Soliman. Benoit réfléchissais a ce problème assise sur la statut d'ange sur le toit de opéra.

Benoit murmurais a lui même : Il y a personne a mon gout… vraiment c'est un problème…

Une ombre apparu derrière lui et était Erik son ancêtre qui observais son pauvre descendant se buté a son problème avec son spectacle.

Erik : Je pourrais le faire si tu veux benoit.

Benoit se retournais surpris : vraiment maestro, même si il y a pandore dans votre pièce.

Erik : Sa ne me dérange plus… j'ai autre préoccupation que cette catin de Chagny.

Benoit souriais : Merci beaucoup maestro, vous pourrez essaye mon cadeau.

Erik : c'est une idée… je vais utiliser, même si c'est encore étrange pour moi de me voir dans un état normal.

Benoit se mis à rire de bon cœur, ce qui réchauffais le cœur de Erik.

Erik : J'ai une question après la liste de tes personnages, qui feraient le génie ?

Benoit : et bien j'ai y est pas vraiment passé, je vais demander des conseils a Jasmine si il ne pourrait pas trouver quelqu'un de ses connaissance artistique.

Erik : Je vais faire des recherche de mon coté après tout je tiens que tu réussi ton première spectacle a opéra.

Benoit sourit : * Même si ce n'est pas vraiment mon premier a mon époque évidement, mais ici s'est vrai que cette ma première*

Entretemps un pauvre asiatique vient embraquer au port de paris, mais sous ce masque de pauvreté cachais un talent pour le chant vu qui a déjà chanté pour l'empereur du japon et de la chine. Ce jeune garçon s'appellerait Mei chang et il était demi-persan demi japonais. Il arrivait devant après quelque heure de marche dans la foule arrive devant l'opéra populaire, et il vie que une pièce des mille et une nuit allais être présenté et plusieurs rôle était libre. Il montait les escaliers mais les garde a entré s'approchais doucement pour lui posé des questions.

Garde : Désolé mais les billets ne sont pas encore en vente pour le spectacle.

Mei : Je viens chercher du travail dans opéra, pour audition du spectacle.

Garde : Pour cela il faut que vous alliez dans le bureau des directeurs.

Mei : Merci beaucoup messire.

Mei rentrait dans l'opéra et fut surpris par l'intérieur d'opéra, avec ses sculptures parisiennes, mais avais aucune idée ou les bureaux de la direction pouvais se trouvée et rentrais proche dans une femme qui était en réalité Jasmine la directrice.

Mei : Pardonné ma maladresse mademoiselle, mais je cherche les bureaux des directeur pour audition des mille est une nuit.

Jasmine : Oh mais ce n'est pas un problème, il y a aucun mal, je suis une des directrice artistique du spectacle. Je m'occupe habituellement des danseurs d'opéra. Mais je suis aussi la chanteuse du spectacle.

Mei : Vous fait Shérazade madame. Dit qui est le maestro où je pourrais montrer mon talent de chanteur. Je voudrais auditionner pour un rôle.

Jasmine : vous semblez y connaitre en histoire mais le maestro est très exigent. Vu que c'est mon amoureux, mais je vais vous trouvé une chambre temporaire de libre.

Mei : Sur l'affiche je n'ai vu aucun nom sur le compositeur de cet opéra.

Jasmine sourit : il n'aime pas se nommé en publique. Mais appelez le maestro en signe de respect.

Mei : bien sur aucun problème.

Jasmine emmenais ce petit étrange personne dans une loge temporaire et le laissais s'installée.

Un peu plus tard cette après midi la troupe des comédien fut réunis sur la scène. Christine était nostalgique de cette époque, mais un regard inquiet vers les rampes vides de technicien, l'endroit préféré de l'amant de sa meilleure amie Jasmine. Nastu quand a elle se sentait nerveuse.

Tout d'un coup un homme que Christine ressentais une étrange impression apparu devant lui et était cette homme qui faisais soliman et en même temps dirigeais les auditions.

Maestro/benoit : bon pour les premières auditions vu que on il manque 2 personne pour Aladin et le génie. Nous allons que pratiquer le début avec les scènes du vizir et Shérazade et Jasmina. Allons en scène.

Tout les acteurs allais en arrière scène quand un homme drape de sois apparu sur la scène et commençais a rencontré histoire. Tout d'un coup sa voix calme s'élevais a travers la salle et Christine frémit, en reconnaissant la voix de Erik.

Erik :_ Il y a très longtemps en orient, le grand Sultan Soliman régnait sur un immense royaume. C'était un homme doux et généreux jusqu'au jour ou il découvrit l'infidélité de son épouse. On ne la revit plus jamais. Dès lors, chaque nuit une femme disparaissait, après avoir été prise par le sultan comme nouvelle compagne._

Après une pause musical qui selon le programme serais danser par les danseuses persane.

Erik réapparu sur la scène après la pause musical et se met a chanté.

_Laquelle encore va-t'il choisir._

_Des femmes qui dansent pour son plaisir_

_Laquelle va encore disparaitre._

_Je suis du sultan le Vizir_

_Mais je ne peux pourtant rien dire._

_Quand je les vois partir la nuit._

_Sans revenir de sont lit._

_Le sultan hait les femmes_

_À cause d'une femme _

_Aussi douce que cruelle_

_Aussi jeune qu'infidèle_

_Le sultan hait les femmes _

_Existe-t-il une femme_

_Pour lui faire oublier _

_Sa Peine et ses pêchées _

_Le Sultan…_

Tout d'un coup benoit apparu costumé d'un costume de sultan perse et sa voix glacial se mis a chanté un roi blessé par la trahison.

_Elles ont dans le regard_

_Du bleu devant le noir_

_Pour cacher, cacher_

_Les mensonges et les fautes_

_Qu'elles n'oublieront sans fautes_

_De cacher, cacher_

_Elles ont dans le regard _

_La vertu devant le vice _

_Un poison qu'elles font boire_

_Dans le plus beau des calices_

_Ce qui croit les femmes. _

_Se condamne._

_Elles ont dans leur sourire_

_Le miel devant le pire_

_Pour cacher, cacher_

_Ce qu'elles ont pu détruire_

_Sans l'ombre d'un soupir _

_Pour cacher, cacher._

_Elles ont dans leurs sourires_

_La lumière qui cache leurs yeux _

_Avant de nous trahir._

_Nous ouvrir le cœur en deux._

_Celui qui croit les femmes Se condamne._

_Moi je sais_

_Ce qu'elles sont capable de faire_

_Nous tromper et nous laisser plus bas que terre _

_Moi je hais les femmes autant que les vipères _

_Et après qu'elle ait bien pu me satisfaire _

_Celui qui hait les femmes_

_Les condamne._

En plein milieu de la répétition et au grand mécontentement de maestro du a interruption. Il vie Victor Hamilton arrivé sur scène avec un regard désolée.

Victor : Pardonné moi maestro mais nous avons deux jeune gens qui voudrais avoir les rôles qui vous manque.

Benoit se calmais en respirant.

Benoit : oh très bien que qui sont t'il

Benoit : Le fis de notre mécène, Julien Curany, et un nouveau venus venant des inde, Mei Chang.

Benoit : Qui Approche si vous plait.

Les deux garçons apparu devant le maestro et benoit redoutais bien que ce julien allais crée des embêtements fâcheux.

Benoit : * il ne faut pas que il aille un rôle qui approche de Nastu* bon Mr Chang je vois que vous être asiatique, mais savez vous pour quel rôle vous voulez.

Mei : Et bien j'aimerais auditionner pour le rôle qui reste, je ne suis pas difficile.

Benoit : Mm les seuls rôles possibles sont Aladin ou le génie.

Mei : Je pourrais essayer un au l'autre maestro.

Julien voyant que le maestro semblais totalement ignoré sa présence.

Julien : Je voudrais auditionner aussi pour le rôle d'Aladin.

Benoit : Qui entre vous deux est arrivé le premier ici.

Mei : Moi messieurs madame la directrice ma donné une loge temporaire en attendant que vous me convoquer.

Benoit : Alors c'est donc vous qui commencé. Vous allez chanter la chanson des vœux au génie de la lampe.

Jasmine arrivais avec les parole d'Aladin et benoit sourie a sa fiancé.

La musique se mis à jouer spécialement pour audition et Mei se mis a chanté une voix très persan avec une léger touche asiatique.

_Je suis pauvre et je l'aime_

_Elle est noble, elle est belle_

_Je n'ai connu que la bassesse_

_Elle est la plus grande des princesses_

_Je suis pauvre et je l'aime_

_Dans un monde irréel_

_Dans les jardins de mon palais._

_Jasmina jasmina jasmina_

_Je veux la couvrir d'or et d'amour à la fois_

_Jasmina jasmina jamina_

_Dans un autre décore où je serais le roi._

Benoit : Assez merci beaucoup mr yang, vous avez une voix excellent. Au tour du Narcissique.

Julien bouillonnais en intérieur de lui en voyant que ce drôle de personnage connaissais insulte préféré de Nastu.

Benoit : on va vous essayer si sa vous dérange pas le rôle du génie de la lampe mr curany.

Jasmine arrivais avec les parole de la chanson du génie de la lampe et julien lui arrachais les page des mains.

Benoit : *espère qui chante mal comme sa je prends Mei chang*

Mais malheureusement julien une fois les parole lut se calmais aussitôt et se mis a chanté au début de la musique des musicien.

_C'est moi le génie de la lampe_

_Moi qui depuis tellement d'année se lamente_

_Enfermé dans la lampe_

Benoit : non non non metez de la tristesse dans la voix mr curany.

Après plusieurs essais il commençais a avoir le tour du premier couplet.

_C'est moi le génie de la lampe peut-être l'ai-je mérité, le tourmente_

_Enfermée dans la lampe._

_Mais puisque tu m'a libéré_

_Tu n'auras qu'à tendre la main_

_Pour avoir ce que tu voulais aladin_

_Puisque tu m'as libéré_

_Tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir les yeux _

_Pour ce que tu peux désirer_

_Fait un vœux !_

_C'est moi le géni de la lampe_

_Pour moi, il n'y aura plus jamais de tourmente_

_Libéré de la lampe_

_Alors pour te remercier_

_Tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir les yeux _

_Pour ce que tu peu désirer._

_Fait un vœu, fais un vœu !_

Benoit : Bon en dirais que on a notre génie et notre Aladin. Mei tu seras Aladin et le snob le génie.

Julien : Comment ? Vous n'avez pas essayé pour le rôle d'Aladin.

Benoit : Le rôle d'Aladin parle d'un personne pauvre vivant en perse et vu ton comportement hautin tes loin de savoir cet quoi être pauvre.

Julien était bouchée bée et grognais de rage au grand plaisir de Nastu qui pour une fois on a réussi a lui clouée le bec a cette sangsue.

Julien : très bien alors je serais le génie de cette foutu lampe.

Un sac de sable lui tombais sur la tête de julien et benoit sourit a son grand père qui était du même avis que lui. Ce julien était une ordure et il méritait ce traitement du fantôme.

Benoit : oh est-ce que sa va Mr le narcissique, je crois que votre comportement n'a pas plus au fantôme de opéra soyez sur vos garde avec vos parole de snob. Sinon pour pourrez vos retrouvé la corde au cou.

Julien se mis a tremblé connaissant les terribles rumeurs de ce fantôme de opéra.

Benoit : bon nous allons prendre une pause d'une heure. * Et j'ai quelque chose a dire a mon chère grand papa*

Benoit montais sur ses rampe et vie son grand père rigolé sur le bord d'un escalier.

Benoit : tu n'avais promis aucun accident.

Erik : Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister a couper la corde.

Benoit : bon d'accord avoue qui la mérité mais pour la première aucun accident.

Erik : Je te le promets je serais sage.

Benoit : comment tu as trouvé l'autre.

Erik : très bien, c'est étonnant.

Une fois les auditions terminée les répétitions commençais et était au tour cette journée la du trio avec Nastu, Jasmine et Erik. Ou dans histoire Shérazade et sa sœur Jasmina fessait la demande a son père le vizir du sultan.

Voix d'érik :_ La terreur avais envahie le royaume, une seule avais le courage de l'affronté, ma fille Shérazade._

Jasmine giry s'approche avec Nastu vers Erik et se met a chanté.

_Jasmine :_

_Mon père… toutes les femmes ont peur en orient_

_Mon père… il faut que s'arrêtent les tourments_

_Ce soir, ce sera moi l'élue du sultan_

_Mon père préviens-le maintenant._

_Mon père je ne veux pas briser ton cœur_

_J'espère les sauver toutes et sauver ma sœur_

_Tu sais qu'une nuit ce sera notre tour._

_Alors tu nous auras perdues pour toujours._

_J'ai une idée, il ne faudra pas t'inquiéter_

_Je sais, que Soliman saura m'écouter_

_J'ai une idée, ce soir il faudra nous emmener_

_Ma sœur et moi à la porte du palais._

Erik se mis a chanté.

_Erik : _

_Ma fille Shérazade_

_Aux doux yeux de velours_

_Le sultan est malade, il ne connaît l'amour._

_Je sais que le courage ne te manquera pas. _

_Mais de mauvais présages._

_Tournement et tournement déjà_

_Ma fille Shérazade_

_Mon doux mon tendre amour _

_Ne vois-tu pas le mal qui rôde tout autour._

_Je sais que tu voudras tout faire pour réussir_

_Mais ne le sens-tu pas qu'il arrive le pire._

Nastu se mis a chanté d'une voix douce et suppliante.

_Nastu :_

_Mon père… Laisse-nous faire_

_Sherazade nous sortira de cet enfer_

Jasmine :

_J'ai une idée_

_Nastu :_

_Soliman mon roi. Sherazade vient pour toi._

_Est-ce qu'elle peut ce soir juste te conter une histoire._

Benoit assise sur son trône dit d'une voix sévère.

_Juste pour ce soir qu'elle me raconte son histoire._

Benoit : c'est très bien le groupe vous fait un excellent travaille, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer.

Nastu allais vers son professeur.

Nastu : Alors Mr F comment vous avez trouvé ?

Erik lui sourit : excellent chère élève, tu as très bien travaillé.

Nastu rougirais sous les compliments de son professeur qui disparu dans l'ombre. Nastu se dirigeais vers sa chambre quand Julien applaudissais froidement.

Julien : Aurais jamais pensé que la casserole aurais eu une si belle voix.

Nastu : Dégage julien.

Julien : Moi dégagé mais je te rappelle que on travaille ensemble, alors je dois te protéger non.

Nastu : Je suis capable de me protéger tout seul.

Julien sourit : Ok on est partie de mauvaise base tout les deux et je voudrais m'excusé.

Nastu : un curry qui s'excuse c'est ce que on appelle de ironie.

Julien : quel est la relation entre ce type de professeur et toi ?

Nastu ironique : oh mais sa sonne comme de la jalousie a mes oreille. Nous somme amant et il me fait l'amour chaque soir.

Julien : Je suis sérieux. Tu sais très bien que tu es à moi.

Nastu : Je ne suis pas du tout à toi et je te hais comme toute ta famille.

Julien lui prend le bras violement et la plaque au mur.

Julien : j'ai toujours était plus forte que toi petite ne me force pas à te faire du mal.

Nastu criais : LÂCHE MOI CRÉTIN.

Tout d'un coup julien se retrouve ligoté au mur plaquer par une ombre masquer qui était en fait benoit avec son masque habituelle et d'une voix glacial de tueur s'adresse a son prisonnier de son lasso.

Benoit : Quand une jeune fille te demande de la lâcher, tu la lâche comprit jeune homme.

Julien tremblais de peur : je… je suis désolé...

Benoit : Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher comme tu as fait sinon tu risque de te retrouvé au bout de la corde dans le vide après le spectacle.

Julien : Pitié, laisse-moi partir.

Benoit : Tu t'excuse auprès d'elle tout de suite.

Julien : Je m'excuse Nastu…

Benoit le libère et le pousse dehors.

Benoit : un comportement de plus et tu es virée, et moi quand je vire une personne, il n'a jamais d'autre emploi.

Benoit montrais le lasso du pendu devant julien terrifier et vie sa vision d'horreur du fantôme en voyant comme un cauchemar sa tête pendu par cette même corde et il se sauve en courant.

Benoit fermais la porte et nastu était la a observée.

Nastu : merci beaucoup mr mais vous être pas mr Erik, n'est pas.

Benoit : Non je suis le professeur de Jasmine giry.

Nastu : euh oui pardon mais vous lui ressemblé tellement.

Benoit sourit : on me le dit souvent, vous devriez allez dans votre chambre j'ai le couvre feu.

Nastu : Oui Maestro.

Nastu courais vers sa chambre sous le regard confient que julien ne causera pas de sitôt des ennuie a sa grand-mère. Mais ce qui était étrange cet que Erik ne l'aile pas défendu contre lui. Il faudrait qui consulte le journal qui a un peu délaissé a cause du spectacle et des événements, une chose est sur cet que il voulait reste un maximum ici était son monde et il s'y plaisait. Il se retournait vers la loge de son bien aimer en chante un refrain d'une vielle chanson.

Benoit : Mascarade Maint profile sont en parade. Cachée bien les couleurs qui sont en nous.

Benoit continuais a chanté son refrain quand une jolie main voilée persan le tirais dans l'ombre et Jasmine habiller en esclave Hannibal tirais son fantôme vers sa chambre.

Jasmine : espère que la vue te plait mon chère. J'ai vu que ma robe a était a grandit par tes soins.

Benoit : je n'ai rien fait … promis.

Jasmine rigole : ouais cet sa.

Benoit : d'accord je l'ai a grandit pour te revoir dedans. Avoir ma petite esclave pour moi.

Jasmine l'embrassais et benoit se laissais faire, et évidement la petite esclave une petite dance érotique en fermant la porte de sa loge et la verrouillais de intérieur. Et une fois les préliminaire fait benoit la déshabille doucement et lui fait l'amour mais cette fois était Jasmine qui le dominais cette nuit la, a cause benoit avais pas vraiment la force de combattre du a la fatigue des répétitions, ce que Jasmine appris a adorée quand on voyais le puissant descendant du fantôme soumis a une ancienne danseuse de balai . Une fois satisfaite ce qui a pris au moins 3 heure Jasmine sourie a son amant que malgré la fatigue, il avait était performant cette nuit, et il s'embrassait avant de s'endormir collé un a coté de l'autre langoureusement.

Christine était sur le toit pour prendre l'air quand Erik montais et observais.

Erik : ton mari doit t'attendre…

Christine : il attend toujours.

Erik : il n'est pas venu te voir étonnant.

Christine : il ne peut plus marcher, ni courir.

Erik : Je suis désolée pour lui Christine.

Christine : Désolée peut-être mais tu n'est pas sincère.

Erik : tout non plus tu ne l'as pas été avec moi.

Christine : Écoute Erik, Aime Raoul même si il est devenu infirme, il faudra que tu passe a autre chose.

Erik : C'est déjà fait, pour moi tu n'es qu'une chanteuse dans le spectacle de benoit rien de plus, coté sentimental tu n'es plus rien du tout.

Erik disparu dans les ombres et Christine eut du mal à contenir ses larmes du au parole brutal de son ancien professeur.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La première acte

( N/A nee-san hésite pas de me demandé la bande sonore a cause cet ce chapitre que tout est jouer a présent. Mais vu que je n'ai pas vu le spectacle J'improvise pour les actions sur scène)

Le jour j était arrivé et toute la troupe avait pratiqué plusieurs jours intensément pendant tout le temps donnée à la répétition. Nastu n'avais plus adressé la parole a julien et ne lui avais pas pardonné son mauvais comportement. Certes il est collent mais il n'avait jamais osée la touchée comme il avait fait et il avait même parlé de ce comportement a Erik et il se mit a le surveillé de très prêt. Jasmine au contraire de benoit était très nerveuse quelle avais du mal a calmé les nervosités de ses filles et aussi des danseuses persane. La foule de paris était rassemblé au billetterie et il y avais même le compte de Chagny qui était dans installée a une rangé derrière de grosse dame et ne voyais rien du tout, et grognais de mécontentement en se disant que c'est un coup de Erik qui a était placée la, ou de son idiot de double qui selon sa femme était revenu et il était amant avec Jasmine giry, la directrice artistique.

Le spectacle commençais et les lumières électrique baissais doucement signe que le spectacle de opéra allais commencer.

Tout d'un coup un souffle de vent du désert se fit entendre et un léger chant persan se mit a chanté. Et une voix masculin et mystique se mis a rencontré une histoire.

Erik :

_Il y a très longtemps, en Orient, le grand Sultan Soliman régnait sur un immense royaume. C'était un homme doux, bon et généreux jusqu'au jour où il découvrit l'infidélité de son épouse. On ne la revit plus jamais. Dès lors, chaque nuit une femme disparaissait, après avoir été prise par le Sultan comme nouvelle compagne._

En ce moment le rideau se lève sur une paysage royale et une troupe de danseuse persan se mis a dance une dance mystique en suivant le rythme de la musique des musicien de l'opéra. Cette dance hypnotisait le public et même les pies des opéras étaient sous le charme de la musique. Vers la fin de la musique le rythme accélérais avec des percutions de Tambourin, quand tout d'un coup a la tout fin la lumière disparaissais sur les danseuses. Le monde applaudissais. Et un homme d'un regard triste avance et se met a chanté.

Diran/Erik :

Laquelle encore va-t-il choisir

Des femme qui dansent pour son plaisir

Laquelle va encore disparaitre

Sans plus jamais réapparaitre.

Je suis du Sultan le Vizir.

Mais je ne peux pourtant rien dire.

Quand je les vois partir la nuit

Sans revenir de son lit.

Le sultan hait les femmes

A cause d'une femme

Aussi douce que cruelle

Aussi jeune qu'infidèle.

Le sultan hait les femmes

Existe-il une femme

Pour lui faire oublier

Sa peine et ses pêchés

Le sultan….

Tout d'un coup un roi apparu sur scène et un air glacial fixais la foule et se mis a chanté d'une voix brutale et la musique devient rapide et lugubre.

Soliman/benoit

Elles ont dans le regard

Du bleu devant le noir.

Pour cacher, cacher

Les mensonges et les fautes

Qu'elles n'oublieront sans faute

De cacher, cacher.

Elles ont dans le regard.

La vertu devant le vice.

Un poison qu'elles font boire.

Dans le plus beau des calices

Celui qui croit les femmes

Se condamne.

Elles ont dans leur sourire

Le miel devant le pire.

Pour cacher, cacher.

Ce qu'elles ont pu détruire.

Sans l'ombre d'un soupir.

Pour cacher, cacher.

Elles ont dans leurs sourires.

La lumière qui cache leurs yeux

Avant de nous trahir.

Nous ouvrir le cœur en deux

Celui qui croit les femmes

Se condamne.

Moi je sais.

Ce qu'elles sont capables de faire.

Nous tromper et nous laisser plus bas que terre.

Moi je hais les femmes autant que les vipères.

Et après qu'elles aient bien pu me satisfaire.

Celui qui hait les femmes LES CONDAMNE.

La lumière est les applaudissements tonnais dans les opéra avant que le silence retombe, la voix du vizir que Raoul reconnu comme celle du fantôme de opéra. Se remis a conté dans la salle entière. A présent Raoul vu qui n'est pas au courent de la distribution croyais vu la musique douce qui commençais a jouer que sa Christine allais chantée mais il allait être tromper encore une fois.

Diran /Erik :

_La terreur avais envahie le royaume .Une seul avait le courage de l'affronté. Ma fille Shérazade._

Deux filles s'approchaient de son père qui leur tournait le dos. Et Jasmine se mit a chantée.

Shérazade/ Jasmine :

Mon père… toutes les femmes ont peur en Orient.

Mon père… il faut que s'arrêtent les tourments.

Ce soir, ce sera moi l'élue du Sultan.

Mon père préviens-le maintenant.

Mon père je ne veux pas briser ton cœur.

J'espère les sauver toutes et sauver ma sœur. Tu sais qu'une nuit ce sera notre tour.

Alors tu nous auras perdues pour toujours.

J'ai une idée, il ne faudra pas t'inquiéter

Je sais, que Soliman saura m'écouter

J'ai une idée, ce soir il faudra nous emmener

Ma sœur et moi à la porte du palais.

Erik se retournais vers Jasmine et la fixais tristement.

Diran/Erik :

Ma fille Sherazade.

Aux doux yeux de velours.

Le sultan est malade, il ne connaît l'amour

Je sais que le courage ne te manquera pas.

Mais de mauvais présages

Tournement et tournent déjà

Ma fille Shérazade

Mon doux mon tendre amour.

Ne voit-tu pas le mal qui rôde tout autour

Je sais que tu voudras tout faire pour réussir

Mais ne le sens-tu pas, qu'il arrive le pire.

Nastu se mis a chanté a son père dans son role d'un air supliante.

Jasmina/Nastu

Mon père… Laisse nous faire.

Sherazade nous sortira de cet enfer.

Jasmine terminais la chanson avec cet pharse.

Sherazade/jasmine :

J'ai une idée…

Et la musique se calmais et des applaudissements léger se fait entendre quand la lumière se fermais et quand il ouvrait le soir était tombé et les deux femmes était devant le roi Soliman. Et Nastu respectueuse même si était contre son caractère fit la révérence au roi.

Jasmina/Nastu

Soliman mon roi, Sherazade vient pour toi

Est-ce qu'elle peut ce soir juste te conter une histoire.

Soliman/Benoit

Juste pour ce soir, qu'elle me raconte son histoire.

La musique se mis a une dance exotique et Jasmine se mis a chantée d'une voix envoutante.

Sherazade/Jasmine :

Pour bien comprendre une histoire

Comme dans les jeux d'un miroir.

Il faut se laisser aller.

Sans peur de l'autre côté.

Pour bien comprendre une histoire.

Il faut simplement avoir.

Comme le regard des enfants Quand il rêvent de temps en temps.

*refrain*

_Imagine Imagine_

_Imagine-toi dans la peau d'Aladin mon roi._

_Imagine Imagine_

_Imagine-moi à la place de jasmina._

Pour bien comprendre une histoire il faut simplement savoir.

Il faut simplement savoir

Que plus rien n'est impossible.

*refrain*

_Imagine Imagine_

_Imagine-toi dans la peau d'Aladin mon roi._

_Imagine Imagine_

_Imagine-moi à la place de Jasmina._

_Imagine Imagine_

_Imagine toi ni roi ni maharadjah_

_Imagine imagine_

_Imagine-moi en princesse Jasmina._

Tout d'un coup en un nuage de vapeur surprenante la foule qui applaudissais et des son de scintillement. On se retrouve dans un autre monde ou un pauvre laveur de lame persane travaillait avec ardeur quand une riche fille s'approche de lui et je mets a chanté d'un air joyeuse.

Jasmina/Nastu

Je m'appelle Jasmina.

Je viens d'un monde là-bas.

Mais avant que je rentre.

Peux-tu nettoyer la lampe ?

Je m'appelle Jasmina.

Toi, c'est Aladin je crois

Mais il est temps que je rentre.

Je reviendrai pour la lampe.

Et elle disparu en riant avec une foule de fille riche.

Mei se met a chanté.

Aladin/mei

Elle s'appelle Jasmina…

Et Aladin se mis a frotté la lame pour la nettoyer quand une fumée s'en échappais.

Dans la fumée apparu un génie que dans la foule reconnue comme le fis du mécène de opéra et se mis a une voix chantée triste et déprimée.

Génie/Julien

C'est moi le génie de la lampe

Moi qui depuis tellement d'années se lamente

Enfermé dans la lampe

C'est moi le génie de la lampe

Peut-être l'ai-je mérite, la tourmente Enfermé dans la lampe.

Tout d'un coup le ton de julien fit une fausse joie comme indiquais son personnage.

Mais puisque que tu m'as libéré.

Tu n'auras qu'à tendre la main.

Pour avoir ce que tu voulais Aladin

Puisque tu m'as libéré

Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux.

Pour ce que tu peux désirer

Fait un vœu !

*La musique accélérais et julien éclatais de joie*

C'est moi le génie de la lampe. Pour moi il n'y aura plus jamais de tourmente.

Libéré de la lampe

Alors pour te remercier

Tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir les yeux.

Pour ce que tu peux désirer.

Fait un vœu, fait un vœu !

Mei se mis a genou devant le génie et se mis a chantée son vœux.

Aladin/Mei :

Je suis pauvre et je l'aime

Elle est noble, elle est belle

Je n'ai connu que la bassesse

Elle est la plus grande des princesses.

Je suis pauvre et je l'aime

Dans un monde irréel

Je l'imagine à mes côtés.

Dans les jardins de mon palais.

*refrain*

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Je veux la couvrir d'or et d'amour à la fois.

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Dans un autre décor

Ou je serais le roi.

Je suis pauvre et je l'aime

Je donnerais pour elle

Le sang qui coule dans mes veines.

Pour un doux baiser sur ses lèves.

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Est-ce que le pauvre peut aimer la fille d'un roi.

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Je serais bien plus grand si elle voulait de moi.

Si je devrais faire un vœux

Ce serait qu'elle soit toute à moi

Ce serait qu'elle soit toute à moi

*chœur*

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

On peut voir dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il a pour toi.

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Tu seras bien heureuse dans le creux de ses bras.

*Aladin et le chœur*

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Je veux la couvrir d'or et d'amour à la fois.

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Dans un autre décor où je serai le roi

Jasmina, Jasmina, Jasmina.

Aladin/mei :

Je serais bien plus grand si tu voulais de moi.

Jasmina…

La lumière tombait doucement sur Aladin.

Après les applaudissements une musique sinistre apparu et Christine daée chantais une voix de sorcière a Jasmina. (n/A Modification a cause je vient de comprendre le sens de histoire mdr)

Djinninia la sorcière/Christine.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là, qu'est ce que tu fais là.

Ce monde n'est pas à toi

Ici c'est chez moi, retourne là-bas

Je ne le répéterai pas.

Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire.

Changer ta vie en enfer.

Je suis Djinniania la sorcière.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, retourne chez toi.

Je ne le dirai qu'une fois.

Ne reviens plus voir derrière le miroir.

C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire.

Changer tout l'or en poussière.

Je suis djinninia la sorcière.

Demande donc au génie

Que j'ai enfermé pour la vie.

Dans une lampe de malheur

Parce qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur.

Demande donc au génie

Ce dont je suis capable ici

Changer le cours de l'histoire

Même de ce coté du miroir.

Tu ne sais pas que je peux faire.

Je suis Dhinninia la sorcière.

Les applaudissements accouru dans la salle mais un seul applaudissais pas a cause qui était surprise de voir sa femme dans le rôle d'une méchante sorcière.

Diran/Erik

_Nuits après nuit, Sherazade racontait encore et encore… Elle ne disparaissait pas comme les autres femmes. Le sultan voulait tellement connaitre la suite des histoires. Entre toutes, sa préférée était celle d'Aladin, de Jasmina et de la lampe magique._

Le sultan était coucher dans un lit de cousin persan, et Jasmine tout en chantant doucement, se mis a dance pour lui.

_Sherazade/Jasmine._

Dort mon beau sultan

Dort encore et encore

Je vais te conter l'histoire

Des princes d'Orient aux rubans D'or

Des femmes qui s'habillaient de foulards

Tu feras les plus beau rêves de ta vie.

Ce sera les mille et une nuits

Tu feras les plus beaux rêves de ta vie

Ce sera les mille et une nuits

Elf fila ou fila elf fila ou fila

Dors mon beau Sultan

Je vais te raconter comment triomphe l'amour

Depuis la nuit des temps.

Il est dans le cœur des amants

Qui vivront toujours.

Tu feras les plus beaux rêves de ta vie.

Ce sera les mille et une nuits

Tu feras les plus beaux rêves de ta vie.

Ce sera les mille et une nuits.

Elf fila ou fila elf fila ou fila

Elf fila ou fila elf fila ou fila

C'est l'histoire de Simbad le marin.

Le génie de la lampe d'Aladin

Les quarante voleurs d'ali baba

Elf fila ou fila elf fila ou fila

Elf fila ou fila elf fila ou fila

Elf fila ou fila elf fila ou fila

Malgré les malédiction de la sorcière, Aladin rencontre Jasmina tout de même sur un balcon du palais et il se mis a chanté en duo.

Aladin/Mei

Sur les parfums de ta peau

Je veux me laisser aller.

Et te donner en cadeau.

Tout l'amour que j'ai caché.

Sur les parfums de ta peau

Je me laisse apprivoiser

Comme on se donne au bourreau

Heureux d'être condamné.

Jasmina/Nastu.

Sur les parfums de ta peau.

Je veux me laisser aller.

Et te donner en cadeau

Tout l'amour que j'ai caché.

Sur les parfums de ta peau

Je me laisse apprivoiser

Amoureuse de tes mots

La chaleur de tes baisers.

Duo :Aladin/ Mei et Jasmine/ nastu

Et qui au monde pourrait changer

Une seule seconde

De l'amour que je veux te donner

Et qui sur terre

Pourrait comprendre

Que les frontières

Se franchissent avant de s'étendre.

Aladin/Mei

Sur les parfums de ta peau.

Je ne laisserais pas ma place.

Figé comme sur un tableau

Je ne veux pas que le temps passe.

A travers le miroir magique entre les mondes Sherazade se mis en duo avec Jasmina.

Jasmina/Shérazade

Sur les parfums de ta peau

Je veux m'en aller plus loin

Que l'horizon des oiseaux

Et oublier le chemin.

Aladin et Jasmina.

Et qui au monde pourrait changer

Une seule seconde

De l'amour que je veux te donner

Et qui sur terre

Pourrait comprendre.

Que les frontières

Se franchissent avant de s'étendre.

Aladin et Jasmina :

Et qui un jour oserait le dire

Que notre amour

Dans le futur pourrait finir

Sur les parfums de ta peau.

La lumière se fermais mais une brume violet apparu sous un sinistre éclairage et La sorcière Dhinninia se mis a ensorcelez Jasmina.

Dhinninia /Christine

Puisse que personne ne nous regarde…

Écoute-moi, Jasmina.

Petite fille de roi

L'homme que tu aimeras

Ce n'est pas celui-là.

Ce n'est pas Aladin

La voie de ton destin.

Ça commence comme ça.

L'amour de tes 20 ans

Sera pour ton sultan.

Tes soupirs, tes rires, ton âme.

Seront pour Soliman.

Écoute-moi, Jasmina

Tu l'aimeras plus que tout

Et le son de sa voix.

Sera le chant le plus doux.

Personne ne doit te le prendre.

Aime-le sans plus attendre

Ça commence comme ça…

L'amour de tes 20 ans.

Sera pour ton Sultan

Tes soupirs, tes rires, ton âmes

Seront pour Soliman.

Et elle disparait en fessant un rire maléfique.

Mais ignorant le maléfice de la sorcière sur sa sœur, Shérazade restais toujours avec le sultan.

Soliman/benoit :

Au milieu du désert.

Au milieu de ma terre.

Sur les sables brûlants

C'est là que je jouais.

Quand j'étais enfant.

Au milieu du désert

Où le monde se perd

Ma face cachée

Shérazade, Shérazade

Je suis un mendiant

Je suis un nomade

Au milieu du désert

Dans tes yeux je me perds

Sur les sables brûlants

Je veux t'aimer vraiment.

Soliman et sherazade :

Laisse-nous tes caresses

Une vie que je laisse

Toute une vie d'avant

Sur les sables brûlants.

*voix canon avec soliman et sherazade*

Sherazade Sherazade.

Soliman, Soliman.

Soliman :

Rends les sentiments à mon cœur malade.

*voix canon avec soliman et sherazade*

Sherazade Sherazade.

Soliman, Soliman.

Soliman :

Je suis un mendiant

Je suis un nomade.

*voix canon avec soliman et sherazade*

Sherazade Sherazade.

Soliman, Soliman.

Soliman et sherazade :

C'est un cœur d'enfant

Qui bat la chamade

*voix canon avec soliman et sherazade*

Sherazade Sherazade.

Soliman, Soliman.

Soliman :

Je suis un mendiant

Je suis un nomade.

Sherazade.

Sherazade se mis a dancer autour de son sultan qui était avais beaucoup changé au force des nuit avec elle.

Shérazade :

Le bleu

C'est pour que tu comprennes

Ce qu'il y a au fond de mes yeux.

Le bleu

C'est pour que tu m'aimes encore un peu mieux.

Le rouge

C'est pour que tu vois comment mon corps

Bouge et bouge.

Et si tu voulais

Ce serait notre couleur c'est vrai.

Le jaune

C'est pour que ma main te caresse

Et te frôle

Brûlant comme un soleil

Pour que ton corps se donne à mes merveilles.

*refrain 1*

La danse des sept voiles

C'est pour te montrer

Ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles

Un peu de toi un peu de moi tu sais

Le vert.

C'est vouloir avec moi toucher l'enfer

C'est tout accepter

De l'amour que je veux te donner.

Le rose

Quand je m'approche te montrer autre chose

Un de mes parfums

Le plus envoutant tu verras bien.

Le noir

Pour que tu viennes avec moi

Derrière le miroir

Le noir le couleur de l'enfer et de l'espoir.

*refrain 2*

La danse des septe voiles c'est pour te montrer

Ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles

Un peu de toi un peu de moi

*refrain 1*

La danse des sept voiles

C'est pour te montrer

Ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles

Un peu de toi un peu de moi tu sais

*refrain 2*

La danse des septe voiles c'est pour te montrer

Ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles

Un peu de toi un peu de moi

*refrain 1*

La danse des sept voiles

C'est pour te montrer

Ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles

Un peu de toi un peu de moi tu sais

Djinninia chantais en écho avec un rire maléfique.

_Jasmina, l'homme que tu aimeras sera Soliman…_

Jasmina :

Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le voir

Le secret que j'ai enfoui

Au fond de mon désespoir.

Est-ce que quelqu'un se rend compte

De tout le mal et de la honte

Caché au fond de mon cœur

J'aime le même homme que ma sœur.

Si je devais choisir un jour.

Entre ma famille et l'amour

Si je devais choisir en jour

Quel serait mon dernier recours.

Je sais comme il la caresse

Et comme il la prend dans ses bras

Moi je suis celle qu'on laisse

Sans même savoir qu'elle est là.

Je sais comme elle le regarde

Et comme elle écoute sa voix.

Je suis une statue de marbre

Mais l'aime-t-elle autant que moi.

Si je devais choisir un jour

Entre la mort et l'amour

Si je devais, je ne sais pas

Si Dieu me pardonnera

Et je prie, je prie

À m'en arracher le cœur

Je prie, je prie

Simplement serait mon dernier recours

Si je devais choisir un jour.

Entre ma famille et l'amour

Si je devais choisir en jour

Quel serait mon dernier recours.

Si je devais choisir un jour

Entre la mort et l'amour

Si je devais, je ne sais pas

Si Dieu me pardonnera

Si je devais, je ne crois pas

Que Dieu me pardonnera.

La foule à opéra se mit à applaudir face a la performance de Nastu.

La scène suivant se passais un matin et Shérazade décide de questionné son roi.

Sherazade :

Soliman

Toi le maitre après dieu

Sur cette terre de sel

Soliman

Elles sont faites de feu

Toutes tes lunes de miel.

Soliman

Que sont-elle devenues

Les miles et une femmes

Qu'on n'a jamais revues.

Soliman

En regardant tes yeux

Je ne pourrais pas croire.

Soliman

Que tu as fait du mal

Même par désespoir

Soliman

Il faut que le jour vienne

Oû tu diras encore à une femme que tu l'aimes

Soliman

Que sont-elles devenues

Les mille et une femmes

Qu'on n'a jamais revues

Soliman.

Les applaudissements se fit entendre, mais pendant cet applaudissement, benoit vient de réalisé qui avais oublié un personnage secondaire qui chante à la fin du première Acte. Jasmine vient le voir.

Benoit : nous avons un pépin, j'ai complètement oublié un personnage esclave pour la fin du premier acte.

Nastu : c'est une chanson groupé. Je peu le faire vu quelle apparais qu'une fois non ?

Benoit : non tu peu pas tu a déjà ton rôle.

Jasmine appelais une des filles qui ne jouais pas mais restais en coulisse

Jasmine : Mina vient ici.

La jeune fille se levais allais vers sa professeur de dance.

Jasmine :Mastro mina peut le faire, elle a une très belle voix en groupe.

Benoit : on va faire un rapide présentation, *lui tend les feulle de chanson*

Benoit : Chante moi le premier couplet jeune fille.

La jeune fille se mit a chantée doucement et benoit chantais l'air pour quel suivre et après qui l'air arrêté elle disais a la costumière de faire une costume de ménagère de harem et la jeune mina fut habillé comme le personage.

Benoit : ton nom est Amina cet facile a retenir tu a juste a chantée et suivre les notes des gestes.

Mina lis les note et vie que était de laver le planché.

Mina : bien compris maestro.

La musique se mis a jouer et la jeune mina fut installer avant le levé de rideau.

Amina/Mina :

Qui nous entend

Qui nous attend

Qui sait même ou nous sommes même.

À passer ici

À espérer qu'on nous emmène.

Groupe de femme :

Harem Harem Harem harem

Nous sommes les filles du harem

Harem, harem.

Brisez les chaines

Pitié pour les filles du harem

Amina /Mina :

Qui nous entend

Qui nous attend

Est-ce que dehors quelqu'un nous aime

Celui ou celle qui nous sortira du harem

*refrain*

Harem Harem Harem harem

Nous sommes les filles du harem

Harem, harem.

Brisez les chaines

Pitié pour les filles du harem

Amitna et le chœur :

Harem Harem

Payer pour elle

Pour l'erreur d'une femme infidèle

Harem Harem

Toucher la peine

Qui brûle les filles du harem.

Harem Harem

L'amour, la haine.

Se mélangent dans un jeu curel.

Harem harem

Aucun soleil

Ni même l'espoir d'une étincelle.

Harem Harem Harem harem

Nous sommes les filles du harem

Harem, harem.

Brisez les chaines

Pitié pour les filles du harem

Harem…

Un tonnerre d'applaudisement secoue tout l'opéra et une entracte d'une quanrante minute fut prononcé, pour l'acte 2.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Deuxième Acte.

Une heure plus tard les publique repris leur place mais heureusement les grosses femmes du a leur fatiguer n'était plus un problème pour le pauvre conte de chargy qui avais passé 2 heure derrière elle. Au moins ce dit t-il il pourra voir la deuxième partie du spectacle. (N/A je trouvais qu'était trop cruelle de le faire souffrir plus longtemps.) Et les lumière éteignais a nouveau.

Diran : Entre Soliman et Sherazade, l'amour avait pris tout la place. Alors pour fêter l'annonce de leur mariage, le sultan libéra toutes les femmes qu'il avait enfermées. La joue était de nouveau revenue dans le royaume. Sherazade était devenue l'héroïne de tout un peuple.

Diran, Sherazade, Soliman et Amina chantais une chanson d'amour ensemble.

*refrain*

Elles sont comme des femmes qui s'éveillent

Elles sont des anneaux de l'arc-en-ciel

Belles comme les premiers sentiments

Les lumières de l'Orient.

Les lumières de l'orient ont des étincelles.

Comme des rayons brûlants.

Venant du soleil

Des poudres de diamants.

Qui tombent du ciel.

Les lumières de l'orient

Dans un monde fou

Nous laisseront le temps

De vivre debout

Nous laisseront le temps.

*refrain*

Elles sont comme des femmes qui s'éveillent

Elles sont des anneaux de l'arc-en-ciel

Belles comme les premiers sentiments

Les lumières de l'Orient.

Les lumières de l'orient ont des étincelles

Comme des rayons brûlent

Venant du soleil.

Des poudres de diamants

Qui tombent du ciel

Les lumières de l'orient.

Dans un monde fou

Nous laisseront le temps

De vivre debout.

Nous laisseront le temps

Les lumières de l'orient

Sont fait pour ceux.

Qui n'ont que de l'amour

Au fond de leurs yeux.

Qui n'ont que le sourire

Comme dernier aveux

Qui ont fait de la paix.

L'envoyée de Dieu.

Les lumières de l'orient

Sont fait pour toi.

Salma ya salama.

Les lumières de l'Orient.

On les a gardées.

Depuis la nuit des temps

Pour nous les donner

Pour que la paix

S'enroule autour de nos bras.

Salma ya salama

Salma ya salama

Après des rapides applaudissements, le spectacle continuait.

Mais tout le monde n'avais pas le cœur a la fête, Jasmina avais la rage au cœur et la bête qui la manipulais criais vengeance.

Jasmina/nastu :

*refrain 1 *

J'ai mal

La peine au fond de moi

S'étale

Comme celle d'un soldat

Qui va mourir au combat

*refrain 2 *

J'ai mal

Mais je me sens parfois.

Brutale

Prête à n'importe quoi

Pour le serrer contre moi.

Vite vite j'aimerais que le temps passe

Vite vite

Quand les minutes sont des heures.

Quand les heures sont des solitudes

Et la souffrance une habitude.

Refrain 3

J'ai mal

La peine au fond de moi

M'enflamme.

Du venin d'un cobra.

Je sais tellement pourquoi

J'ai mal La peine au fond de moi

M'entrave

Aux chaines d'une loi.

Que je ne respecte pas.

Vite, vite

J'aimerais que le temps passe

Vite, vite

J'aimerais disparaitre en silence.

Sans déranger sans qu'on y pense.

Pour une fois, j'aurais de la chance.

*refrain 1 *

J'ai mal

La peine au fond de moi

S'étale

Comme celle d'un soldat

Qui va mourir au combat

*refrain 2 *

J'ai mal

Mais je me sens parfois.

Brutale

Prête à n'importe quoi

Pour le serrer contre moi.

Vite vite j'aimerais que le temps passe

Vite vite

Quand les minutes sont des heures.

Quand les heures sont des solitudes

Et la souffrance une habitude.

Refrain 3

J'ai mal

La peine au fond de moi

M'enflamme.

Du venin d'un cobra.

Je sais tellement pourquoi

J'ai mal…….

Une douce lueur apparue après les applaudissements d'un rouge tendre et amoureux. Et benoit et Jasmine était colée un sur l'autre et se sourie tendrement et surtout amoureusement.

Soliman/benoit :

Je t'attendais depuis tellement de temps

J'ai compté les heures et les jours et puis les ans.

Je ne croyais plus que tu existais vraiment.

Sherazade/Jasmine.

Je t'attendais depuis tellement de nuits.

J'ai compté les orages et toutes les gouttes de pluie.

Mais je savais que tu arrivais dans ma vie.

Soliman et Sherazade.

Quand on attend l'amour

Et qu'il arrive c'est le plus beau jour

Il ne reste qu'une envie.

C'est se donner tout à lui.

Soliman :

Je t'attendais depuis tellement de rêves.

Tellement de tempêtes sous tous les vents qui se lèvent

Je t'attendais ton nom posé sur mes lèves.

Serazade :

Je t'attendais depuis tellement de temps

Comme le feu qui reste calme sous le volcan. Comme la vague qui déchaine les oécans.

Soliman et Sherazade :

Quand on attend l'amour

Et qu'il arrive c'est le plus beau jour

Il ne reste qu'une envie.

C'est se donner tout à lui.

Quand on attend l'amour.

Comme le voyageur pense au retour

C'est comme une évidence.

L'amour est notre chance.

Quand on attend l'amour

Posé sur un tapis de velours

Il nous emporte plus loin

Dans des horizons sans fin.

Quand on attend l'amour

Et qu'il arrive c'est le plus beau jour

Il ne reste qu'une envie.

C'est se donner tout à lui.

Quand on attend l'amour

Comme le voyageur pense au retour

C'est comme une évidence

L'amour est notre chance.

Et en avant que le rideau tombe, benoit qui était accroupie devant Jasmine, se relève et embrasse sont amante sans aucune scène et sous le murmure offusqué du publique. Et quand il rideau se levais on voyait une scène ou Jasmina allais vers le roi qui fixais le vide en songeant sa Sherazade. Et elle ponçais une chanson triste a son roi.

Jasmina :

Je voulais te dire une chose mon roi, mon saphir.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ose, mais je dois le dire.

Sous tous les vents de l'automne mon cœur se brise.

De l'amour que j'ai pour un homme et le feu m'attise.

Le roi se tournais vers la jeune femme.

Soliman/Benoit

Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me dire petite Jasmina ?

Si l'amour te fait souffrir il ne le devrait pas.

Sous tous les vents de l'automne tu dois sourire

Pour que l'amour te pardonne de le maudire.

Jasmina et Soliman :

L'amour c'est ça.

Soliman :

Ou bien tu ris

Jasmina :

Ou bien tu pleures

Jasmina et soliman :

L'amour c'est ça

Jasmina : Ou bien tu vis, ou bien tu meurs.

Jasmina et soliman :

Mais l'amour c'est bon pour le cœur quand on y croit.

Soliman :

Et moi j'y crois

Jasmina : Pas moi, pas moi il y a temps de choses dans ma tête

Pas moi, il ne faut pas que je regrette

Cet amour que j'ai dans le cœur

Mais il me fait peur.

Soliman :

Pourquoi l'amour se prend comme un cadeau

Crois-moi je suis heureux comme il le faut

Et je n'aurai plus jamais peur

De ce que l'amour fait au cœur.

Jasmina et Soliman

L'amour c'est ça.

Soliman :

ou bien tu ris

Jasmina :

Ou bien tu pleure

Jasmine et Soliman :

L'amour c'est ça.

Soliman

Ou bien tu vie

Jasmina :

Ou bien tu meurs.

Duo :

Mais l'amour c'est bon pour le cœur quand on y croit.

Soliman : Et moi j'y crois.

Jasmina : Pas moi.

Et Jasmina disparait hors scène en pleurant comme son personnage était ordonné par la pièce.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté du miroir des esprits Aladin voyais ce que Djinninia mijotais.

Aladin /Mei

De l'autre coté du miroir.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Djinninia

Il ne faut pas faire le mal.

Comme ça comme ça.

Djinninia :

De l'autre coté du miroir

Je fais ce que je veux moi

Elle n'a pas voulu me crois

Maintenant elle le fera.

Genie/ Julien

Le mal, chacun le vois à sa façon

Le mal, le mal

Pourquoi lui donner une raison.

Aladin : De l'autre coté du miroir

La mort va frapper ce soir.

Si tu ne l'empêche pas

Mon génie, lui, le fera.

Djinninia : De l'autre côté du miroir

Ton génie ne peut rien faire

Il n'y a que dans notre histoire

Que le sort peut se défaire.

Genie

Le mal, chacun le voit à sa façon

Le mal, le mal

Pourquoi lui donner une raison.

Dhinninia, génie et aladin.

Le mal, même si le bien fait sa leçon

Le mal, le mal.

Genie :

Fra la vie à sa façon

Djinninia, génie et Aladin

Et Sherazade

Va mourir ce soir

Elle était la seule à pouvoir ouvrir

Le monde des histoires.

Et Sherazade

Va mourir ce soir

Personne jamais

Ne repassera le miroir

Sous les applaudissements de la foule, une pause musicale d'une dance de baladi se fit apparaitre et était un décore de mariage persane. Pendant ce temps en coulisse, Nastu avais de plus en plus était des plus mal a aise dans son rôle. Sa fut madame giry la mère de Jasmine allais la réconforté ce qui surprenais la jeune fille.

Madame Giry : Alors jeune fille, vous fait un très beau spectacle, quelque qui ne va pas ?

Nastu : c'est que dans les prochaines scènes, je dois tuer votre fille. Je suis peut-être une fille qui a un franc parlé, mais je ne serais jamais capable de tuer une personne.

Giry : Mais ma petite ce n'est pas un vrai meurtre, c'est pour faire semblant. Ne t'inquiète pas le maestro adore ma fille, et il ne la mettrait jamais en véritable danger.

Nastu : N'empêche que sa me plait pas du tout comme rôle. Je jure devant dieux que je ne rejouerais plus jamais sur scène après un tel rôle contre nature. Je ne supporterais pas ce stress.

Tout d'un coup une air sous elle se mit a jouer une musique que seul elle pouvais reconnaitre, était son professeur qui jouais du stradivarius.

Madame giry lui sourie : tu vois même ton professeur t'apprécie que tu continue, je n'ai jamais vu Erik jouer de cette façon une pièce comme sa, et sa c'est le plus belle encouragement que tu peu recevoir de lui.

Nastu rougissais et tout sa panique semblais être évanouie, comme si elle pouvait faire ce rôle rien ne lui était impossible.

Quand a Jasmine changeais sa robe pour une robe de marier persan, benoit apparu un air mélancolique dans l'âme et il ne l'avait jamais vu comme sa, pourtant la pièce était un succès.

Jasmine : Maestro quelque chose ne vas pas.

Benoit : cette pièce me rappelle des souvenir douloureux… de mon époque.

Jasmine : Ah bon…

Benoit : oui Quand avais 7 ans un an que ma mère soit morte, nous étions allez voir un spectacle des mille est une nuit…. Sauf au lieu d'Aladin était celui de Simbad le marin.

Jasmine : Alors pourquoi ce regard triste.

Benoit : une semaine après le spectacle, ma mère fut…. Tuer devant mes yeux par mon père totalement sous et ma battu quasiment a mort pour abusé de moi. J'ai resté inconscient au coté face a face avec le cadavre de ma mère les yeux ouvert pendant que mon père me violais et il interdisait de rien dire a personne.

Jasmine : Oh mon dieu seigneur…

Jasmine allais le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassais au cou plusieurs fois.

Benoit : ce spectacle je le fait a la mémoire de ma mère et cet comme mon dernier souvenir heureux de mon ancienne vie qui renais à jouer Soliman. Bon à présent on se met en scène la dance est bientôt fini.

Le rideau se levait et le groupe chantait.

Jasmina : C'est le jour le plus doux

C'est le vrai rendez vous

L'heure où tout va changer

Vive la mariée

Diran et Amina

C'est le jour le plus beau

Robe blanche et cadeaux

Tout le monde à ses pieds

Vive la marier

Sherazade

Je suis comme une hirondelle

Posée sur une aquarelle

J'entends jouer les violons

Pour mon cœur de papillon

Je suis comme une hirondelle.

Je suis comme une hirondelle

J'ai le monde vu du ciel

Je suis dans le tourbillon

De l'amour et des violons

Soliman :

C'est le jour éternel

Dans les yeux de ma belle.

On ne veut que chanter

Vive la mariée.

Djinninia :

C'est un jour merveilleux

Un jour bénit des dieux

Tout le monde à ses pieds

Vive la mariée.

Sherazade :

*refrain*

Je suis comme une hirondelle

Posée sur une aquarelle

J'entends jouer les violons

Pour mon cœur de papillon

Je suis comme une hirondelle.

Je suis comme une hirondelle

J'ai le monde vu du ciel

Je suis dans le tourbillon

De l'amour et des violons

Tous :

Elle est comme une hirondelle

Posée sur une aquarelle

Elle entend des millions de violons

Dans son cœur de papillon

Elle est comme une hirondelle

Qui s'envole vers le ciel

Prise dans le tourbillon

Elle est comme une hirondelle.

Sherazade :

Une hirondelle

Tous : Posée sur une aquarelle

Sherazade : Aquarelle

Tous : Elle entend des millions de violons

Sherazade : Dans mon cœur

Tous : Dans son cœur de papillon

Sherazade : Une hirondelle

Tous : Qui s'envolent vers le ciel

Sherazade : vers le ciel

Tous : Prise dans le tourbillon

De l'amour et des violons.

Mais la scène après le soir du mariage, Jasmina avais une dague caché de théâtre dans ses main et allais voir les yeux remplie de haine envers sa sœur.

Jasmina :

Tout le monde te réclame

Tout le monde veut te voir

Tu es la nouvelle femme.

Qui a redonne l'espoir

Jusqu'aux villages de sable

On entend parler de toi

Shérazade

Et dit-moi qui me regarde

Qui fait attention à moi

La sœur de Sherazade

Je m'appelle Jasmina

Et quand j'ai aimé un homme

Il n'a regardé que toi

Sherazade

Sherazade puisque l'on t'aime autant que ça

Sherazade, ton seul ennemi sera moi

Ta propre sœur, ton sang, ta foi.

C'est de mes mains que tu mourras.

Shérazade :

Jasmina, tu as tellement dû pleurer.

Jasmina, Ma petite sœur mon bébé

Jasmina, avant d'en arriver là.

Combien de larmes as-tu versés.

Sans personne pour les regarder

Et sans personne pour écouter

Le malheur de ton cœur brisé.

Si tu pouvais me pardonner

Jasmina

Il était une fois.

Jasmina plantais le faux couteau dans le cœur de sa sœur et Sherazade écroulais au sol de la scène devant le regard pétrifier de Diran.

Diran :

Quoi de plus dur au monde

Quoi de plus douloureux

Voir son enfant qui tombe

Être refermer ses yeux.

Quoi de plus irréel

Laisser partir un jour

S'envoler vers le ciel

Le fruit de ses amours.

*refrain*

Dors, dors, toi tu t'endore et moi je pleure.

Dors, dors, toi tu t'endore et moi je meurs

Quel péché aussi grand

Qu'une fois on a dû faire

Pour qu'un jour un enfant

S'en aille avant son père

Quelle plus grande souffrance

Quel supplice en ce monde

Aura plus de violence

Voir son enfant qui tombe

Dors, dors, je suis là et je te surveille.

Dors, dors, nul ne troublera ton sommeil

Je me souviens quand tu courais

Toute petite, toute petite

Je me souviens tu me disais

Le monde n'a pas de limite

Je me souviens quand tu riais

Toute petite, toute petite

Je me souviens que du désert

C'était la plus belle musique.

Dort, Dors, toi tu t'endors, et moi je pleure

Dors, dors, toi tu t'endors et moi je meurs.

De triste applaudissement se fit entendre dans la foule.

Quand a Soliman avais appris la mort de son aimée, il était devenu désespéré, et il a décidée d'entreprendre recherche la légendaire lame du génie d'Aladin. Traversant le miroir magique se retrouve au cœur d'un désert.

Soliman :

Je donnerais tout au monde pour qu'elle revienne

Je soulèverais des montagnes même

J'irais chercher la lumière du soleil

Je donnerais tout l'or qu'il y a sur terre

J'irais le chercher là jusqu'en enfer.

Au diable même je ferais la guerre.

Pour qu'elle revienne

Pour qu'elle m'emmène

Toucher le ciel, avec elle

Avec elle.

Je donnerais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Le peu qu'il me restera dans la main.

À genoux je prierais jusqu'au matin

Je deviendrais celui qu'elle imagine

Je croirais les histoires qu'elle me dessine.

Je donne ma vie pour qu'elle fasse un signe.

Soliman et le chœur :

Pour qu'elle revienne.

Pour qu'elle m'emmène

Toucher le ciel, avec elle

Avec elle.

Soliman et le chœur :

Pour qu'elle revienne

Qu'elle voit ma peine

Qu'elle se souvienne.

Soliman :

Que je l'aime que je l'aime

Soliman et chœur

Pour qu'elle respire

Pour un sourire

Qui peut lui dire

Tout d'un coup la lampe apparais dans ses mains du sultan et se mis a la frotté doucement en chanté.

Soliman : Que je l'aime

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne

Soliman : Il faut la retrouver

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne

Soliman : La lampe d'Aladin

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne.

Soliman : Je sais que c'était vrai.

Il faut croire au destin.

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne.

Soliman : La lampe d'Aladin

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne

Soliman : Les seuls vœux que je fais c'est qu'elle revienne enfin.

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne

Soliman : Écoute-moi pleurer.

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne

Soliman : Oh génie d'Aladin.

Chœur : Pour qu'elle revienne

Soliman : c'est les vœux de ma peine qu'elle revienne, qu'elle revienne, qu'elle revienne.

Tout d'un coup tout le groupe s'approche du sultan et se mis tous a chanté.

Djinninia :

Il aurait pu être bien pire

Le sort que moi je t'ai jeté

Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir

Du monde où je t'ai envoyé

Mais maintenant que tu es là.

Avec le temps qui s'est passé

Ne pourrais-tu pour moi

Pardonner.

Genie :

Il m'a fallu bien des années

Pour comprendre ce que je t'ai fait.

Et pour savoir que la vengeance

Est dure pour celui qui fait

Il en fallait bien des raisons

Pour punir ceux qu'on a aimés.

Peux-tu sans oublier mon nom

Pardonner

Tous : Demander pardon, demander pardon

Il faut bien que le temps se passe

Sans que la colère ait raison

Demander pardon à celui qu'on a pu blesser

Et changer le cours des saisons

Pour aimer

Jasmina :

Comment ai-je vouloir un jour.

Te faire du mal mon adoré.

On fait un voyage sans retour

Quand la passion l'a emporté.

Et quand on s'aperçoit trop tard

Des actes fous que l'on a faits

On veut être c'est le seul espoir

Pardonné

Soliman :

Il n'y a jamais eu personne

Pour me montrer la vérité.

Je n'étais même plus un homme

Tellement la vie m'avait brisé.

J'avais envie de tout détruire.

Peut-être même moi le premier

Je voudrais être dans un sourire

Pardonné.

Refrain 2X

Demander pardon, demander pardon

Il faut bien que le temps se passe

Sans que la colère ait raison

Demander pardon à celui qu'on pu blesser.

Et changer le cours des saisons.

Pour aimer.

Aladin, diran et Amina.

Et nous, comment peut-on en être sûr

Nous, de ne pas avoir fait de blessures

Et nous pour ceux qu'on a pu faire pleurer

On veut être comme les autres

Pardonné

Tous en baissant le ton chantais.

Demander pardon, demander pardon

Il faut bien que le temps se passe.

Sans que la colère aille raison

Demander pardon à ceux qu'on a pu blesser.

Tout d'un coup Doucement, Sherazade se relève doucement et se mis a chanté la fin de la chanson du groupe.

Sherazade :

Demander pardon, demander pardon

Qu'y a-t-il de plus fort au monde

Quand on le pense pour de bon

Demander pardon, demander pardon

Il faut bien que le temps se passe

Sans que la colère ait raison

Demander pardon pour être enfin libéré.

Et s'unir dans une chanson pour aimer.

L'applaudissement se fit entendre et la musique se calmait pour l'avant dernière chanson de l'opéra. La troupe se mit a chanté.

Jasmina, Aladin, génie, Djinninia :

Quand les histoires d'amour finissent bien

Quand les enfants retrouve le chemin

Quand la lumière jamais ne s'éteint.

Soliman et Sherazade

Quand le jour prend la place de la nuit.

Quand le soleil traverse la pluie

Le temps sera pour nous infini

Tous :

Parce qu'on a décidé d'être heureux

D'oublier qu'on s'est brûlé au feu

Pour nous se sera le dernier vœu.

Et sa fut la chanson final de la pièce.

Soliman : Même après les douleurs, les larmes et les pleurs

Après les silences, les coups dans le cœur.

La peur qui S'avance après les erreurs

Il reste une chance, un autre bonheur

Soliman et Sherazade

Même après avoir pris un mauvais départ

Après avoir dit que tout est trop tard

Que l'on vit sa vie sans trop le vouloir

Il reste l'envie d'un nouvel espoir

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

La vie est un combat, un corps à corps

Mais au bout de nos doigts il y a de l'or

Le couronne d'un roi et plus encore

Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort

Même s'il nous faut parfois être en dehors

De la table des rois, se dire qu'alors il nous reste le choix d'aimer encore.

Genie et Djinninia :

Même après avoir vu dans les yeux de l'autre

Un amour déçu, les pleines et les fautes.

Après avoir dit que tout est trop tard

Il reste l'envie d'un nouveau départ

Aladin et Jasmina  
Même si on ne croit plus que la chance arrive

Parce qu'on s'est perdu sur une autre rive

Parce qu'on a choisi le mauvais parcours

Il reste l'envie de trouver l'amour.

Tous :

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

La vie est un combat, un corps a corps

Mais au bout de nos doigts il y a de l'or.

La couronne d'un roi et plus encore.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort

Même s'il nous faut parfois être en dehors

De la table des rois, se dire qu'alors il nous reste le choix d'aimer encore.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort

Sous chacun de nos pas dort un trésor

Quand après les combats, après l'effort

Il nous reste le choix d'aimer encore.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort

La vie est un combat, un corps a corps

Mai au bout de nos doigts, il y a de l'or

La couronne d'un roi et plus encore

Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort

Même s'il nous faut parfois être en dehors

De la table des rois, se dire qu'alors Il nous reste le choix d'aimer encore

Ce qui ne nous tue pas.

Dans tout l'opéra une ovation se fut fait et tout le monde applaudissais et même le conte de Chagny sur son fauteuil roulent. La troupe saluais le publique au moins 3 fois et le rideau tombais. Et dans l'arrière scène tout les techniciens et les artiste figurent applaudissais les acteurs. Nastu était très peux habituer être applaudis et cherchais un moyen de se rendre a sa chambre mais tout les passages était bloquer par la folle. Quand tout d'un coup Erik le fit passer dans un passage qui menais au passage du miroir.

Nastu : ouf une chance que vous avez vos passages secrets je n'aurais jamais pu passer cette foule.

Erik : Sa fait plaisir de t'aider.

Nastu : J'ai une question a vos posée, pourquoi il y a un passage de ma chambre a votre domaine du lac.

Erik : Autrefois ta chambre et ce miroir était la loge de Christine Daée quand elle était chanteuse a opéra avant le grand incendie. Et je crois que mon assistant la remis secrètement en état pendant que était dans les ténèbres de la peine.

Erik allais vers le miroir quand Nastu l'empêchais en lui tenant l'épaule.

Nastu : Pouvez vous resté avec moi cette nuit ?

Erik était surpris de cette demande.

Nastu : j'ai était éprouvé par un autre événement avant le spectacle, Julien avais bu et il a tenté de faire son dégluasse avec moi, mais votre assistant la menasse et la jeté dehors et j'ai peur qui revienne embêtée.

Erik : tu veux que je m'en occupe de lui.

Nastu : non maestro la terrifier par une étrange manière et il la forcé a s'excusé avant de l'envoyé dehors. Et sa me rappelez que vous avez sauvé comme il la fait quand on a été enlevé. Je voudrais que vous soyez mon amant.

Erik : Je suis un monstre, pourquoi me faire souffre à nouveau.

Nastu Déçu d'une telle réaction: Pour moi vous être pas un monstre même si vous porté un masque, et je ne suis pas une pute comme Christine daée. Moi je ne suis pas dans un triangle amoureux avec un autre, moi celui que mon père voudrait me voir je le hais et je hais leur famille. Moi je vous aime bien et aime ce que vous faite… sincèrement.

Erik : tu es jeune, et sa ne sera pas légal.

Nastu : Et alors, on a juste a gardé cela secret.

Erik : Je suis un assassin même si je n'ai plus tué personne depuis des années.

Nastu : L'amant de Jasmine l'est autant que vous Erik. Et sa ne l'empêche pas de l'aimer.

Erik se mis à sourire légèrement : C'est un point pour vous miss Hamilton. Je… vais y réfléchir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et ne vous en fait pas pour julien, il a quitté l'opéra des le rideau tomber et ne reviendra pas vous embêté. J'ai verrouillé votre porte et personne ne viendra vous déranger.

Nastu : bien merci, mais je me sentirais mieux si vous restez avec moi.

Erik : je suis toujours pas très loin de vous.

Erik passais le passage et Nastu souris en soupira.

Nastu : * Au fond il est encore blessé par cette fille Christine daée, si au moins était née durent l'époque du grand incendie *

Sur cette pensée, Nastu se changeais pour la nuit et s'endormais dans son lit.


End file.
